Help from the strongest sea
by ThePirateHunter
Summary: What if instead of the last year of their two years training separately, the Straw Hats were taken from the Grand Line and dumped in the World of Naruto where some old friends were waiting for them. My first fanfic, most couples undecided
1. Prologue: The Contract

**Prologue**

**A different end to two eras**

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first fanfic and has bounced around inside my airy cranium for months. Hope you guys like it and i will hopefully be able to update at least once a month due to uni and my job. **

**One Piece and Naruto are property of Eiichiro Oda and Masashi Kishimoto respectively, I merely play with their creations for my amusement. Please support the official releases.**

In the east blue resides a bustling port city on the Polestar islands just out of sight of the impossible entrance to the world's strongest ocean, Reverse Mountain. This town was famous for resupplying the ships, marine and pirate alike that planning on entering the Grand Line, a city of beginnings and ends, Loguetown.

One man was about to experience both, born in this bustling port as Gol D. Roger, he set out with his crew to do conquer the world's strongest sea. His adventures became things of legend, everyone sounding impossible and yet were often the truth, having slain giants, destroyed fleets, met God and proved himself one of the strongest men in the world. The world can to know him as Gold Roger, The King of the Pirates, the most wanted man in the world but unknown to him was the fact that Gold Roger was dying. So in the last days of his life Gold Roger surrendered himself to save his crew.

So now in the blistering heat of the summer sun he was slowly marched through the crowd of onlookers to the city's main square where the newly erected execution platform was waiting to fulfil its purpose. Many rookie pirates and children that would become legends watched with confusion at the prisoner's composure, walking like a king to his coronation with a wide grin that seemed wrong for a man feared the world over.

All those present were unable to look away as he slowly walked up the stairs to his death without a care in the world, his ever-present smile never wavering even as he stood before his executioners. "Any last words?" asked the taller of the two executioners, sweat visibly dripping from his face, terrified of the man before him as well as the heat of the summer sun.

Roger slowly turned his head, his eyes hidden in the shadow of his brow, "Can you take these off?" he asked calmly, holding up his bound wrists, "It's chafing me."

"I cannot do that!"

Roger lowered his hands, "Why would I run away now?" he said, glancing at the nervous marine before sitting cross-legged between them, seeming as care free as a child relaxing in the summer sun then a man facing his death. "Well go ahead and finish it." He said, without a care on the world as the executioners readied their spears to strike at his heart.

"OI! PIRATE KING!" came a shout from the crowd, drawing everyone gaze from the doomed man above them. "What did you do with your treasure? It's somewhere in the Grand Line, isn't it? You have it don't you? The greatest treasure in the world?!"

"Insolent! Hold your tongue!" barked the taller of the two men poised to strike at Roger.

The man ignored the executioner, continuing to shout at Roger, "Your one special treasure? ONE PIECE!"

The crowd fell silent and turned when they heard the sound of laughter, seeing the Pirate King laughing despite this imminent death, "My treasure?" he began, his voice carrying over the silence crowd.

"All right! That's enough!" barked his executioners, pulling their spears back to kill the world's most wanted man.

"My wealth and treasure? If you want it, I'll let you have it! Look for it! I left it at that place!" he cried out just as the blades drove into his heart. Roger looked up one last time, his smile never-fading even as his life slipped away as the crowd cheered loudly for the beginning of the new era, an era of dreams and adventure. Unseen by the crowd who were celebrating Roger's death was a small ball of light, no larger than a pin float gently down and landed over the fallen Pirate King's heart. Slowly, as the marines came to carry him away, a trail of faint golden light drifted into the sky, going unnoticed by the departing crowd.

A single marine Vice-admiral saw the faint trail of light and smiled sadly, watching it slowly rise into the clear sky, the once brown hair greying around his temples and the deep wrinkles around his eyes, forehead and around the corner of his mouths showing his decline into old age and the end of his prime. He let out a brief laugh that caused the young marines around him to jump in surprise but dismissed it as one of the admirals many eccentricities. _It seems that he has other plans for you Roger. I just hope that wherever you go you find what you're looking for, _the vice-admiral thought as he turned away, to look at the dispersing crowd, knowing that in his death Roger had spite the marines as only he could, _I just hope the world is ready for your legacy._

* * *

**22 years later**

The island of Marineford, the headquarters of the world's peacekeepers and home of Justice lay in ruin, where once a peaceful castle filled with disciplined recruits training tirelessly now lay broken with you bodies of Marines and pirates alike scattered amidst the blood and rubble created from cannon and the monstrous strength of the men assembled in the war of the best.

One of those assembled stood before the marines, a colossal man of immense strength and fortitude, his body destroyed from the numerous wounds that littered his powerful body. His guts roasted from having magma poured through a hole just beneath his heart, his face covered in blood with half of his famous crescent white moustache that earned his name. Yet despite these grievous injuries that would have long since ended most men and the last of his life ebbed away, he still stood proud, defiant and unyielding against his foes. He spoke of the last time he saw his friend and rival Gold Roger and his message to him, he looked at the coward before him and at the two men who remained of Roger's time before throwing back his head and roared, "ONE PIECE! REALLY EXISTS!" he roared in defiance for the entire world to hear. His eyes closed slowly as the last of his life left him, standing unyielding even in death.

The world's strongest man, Edward Newgate, known to most as the dreaded Yonko Whitebeard was dead and with his death a new era of chaos began where common men took to the sea with renewed hope of discovering Roger's legendary treasure. Unseen to the combatants in this war of the best was a pale light that left giant man's body, departing into the sky into a hole in the world no bigger than pinhead leaving the world of grand oceans filled with wonders and terrors that defy all sense.

* * *

**Unknown location, unknown time**

The world was white, long drained of the colour that may have once filled the space lit by a light with no source. A single throne stood out in the vast space, over 10 foot tall, looking like it had been grown on the sea floor over a thousand years, the aged coral shifting in colour so it was impossible to say the colour at any given time. Shells and barnacles clung to its rough surface while small fish and coruscations defying gravity as they swam around the throne or floated on an invisible current.

Two glowing spheres slowly formed before the throne, slowly taking the form of two young men, one giant a man with the body of a Titan standing over 12ft in height and made of thick slabs of solid muscle and sinew. He was dressed in loose light tan trousers tugged in high black combat boots with a regal purple sash tied around his waist and a white captain's coat that reached down to just above his ankles hung open on his shoulders, revealing his muscular arms and torso with a single viscous scar lying over where his heart. A plain black bandanna failed to contained the long wavy blonde locks that fell down to his shoulders, his pale yellow eyes showing a fierce will but also a deep kindness and compassion. His long cleanly shaven face set in a stony expression as he looked at the blank world around him until it rested on the other man half his height causing his stern face to crack into a warm smile. "Gurarara. So this is your doing you Roger?" The giant chuckled, sounding like the grinding of stone.

The man next to him grinned broadly, covering almost a third of his face. His messy black hair casting his eyes in shadows and dark stubble cast his cheerful face further in darkness. He was dress in a black shirt with the top few buttons open, revealing his toned chest beneath, under a crimson captain's coat reaching just past his knees. A dark blue sash held up his grey trousers tugged into loose brown boots. If the giant was the unmoving mountain of strength then this man was the wind, care free and wild. "Come on Whitebeard, you really think I planned this?" he asked the giant man, never losing his trademark grin, "Not that I'm complaining, I haven't felt this good in years like a great weight had been lifted from my shoulders." Roger said, rolling his shoulders experimentally, satisfied with the ease and responsiveness of his body.

Whitebeard grunted, silently agreeing with his old friend and rival, he felt and looked like he did back in his prime, not long after eating the Gura-Gura Fruit. His eyes settled on the throne before him, scanning its jagged and broken surface, _what is this place?_ He thought, his eyes following the fish darting through the air and into the coral throne before them.

"This a the world between." said a new voice, seeming to come from everywhere, both men's eyes darting around them before settling on the throne and it's occupant. A man observed them with a sly smirk, he was dressed in a light sea blue open shirt, revealing his swimmer physique underneath, navy cargo trousers and black sea boots. He reclined lazily in his throne, his long sea green hair tied back in a simple ponytail, his clothes and hair floating and moving like he was immersed under water, moving with unseen currents. "I've been waiting for some time for you, Gol D. Roger, King of Pirates and you Edward Newgate, the World's Strongest Man."

"Why? Who are you? What do you want with us?" asked the shorter of the two men, frowning only slightly as his grin vanished as he looked over the man before them, his relaxed posture and the golden trident in his right hand sending waves of sheer power greater than anything the two strongest men of the stronger sea had ever felt before.

The man smiled lazily as he regarded the two men before him, "I have many mans, Poseidon, Neptune, Earth-Splitter, Susanoo, Njord, Davy Jones… the list goes on and on." He said, producing a notebook filled with a list of names, "However you can call me Trident. As for what I want and why I have an interest in you. Well that is simple, I want to offer two of the greatest men to sail the seas a second chance." He said, letting go of the notebook which floated in space next to his head, "I want to offer you a start in a world unlike any you have ever seen or heard of in all your travels."

"That seems an offer to good to be true, what's the catch?" asked Whitebeard, narrowing his eyes at the strange man.

"Catch?" Trident asked in surprise, "It's only a catch if you are forced to make this decision, you'll get to go to this new world without any catch but…" he said, pausing as he straightened, fixing his piercing blue eyes that spoke of centuries of hard living, losing completely the lazy posture as the invisible current around him picked up. "If you want your precious people to come with you then you will listen to what I say very carefully and follow my offer to the letter."

Both men looked at each other, realising just how little choice they had. "What are your terms… Trident-san?" I asked the former pirate king slowly.

Trident smiled warmly, the currents around him calming as he lay back, "I will bring across a set number of men and woman from your world but in exchange you must agree to seek out a village in this world and join as a new clan, you will have your chance to prove yourself before you meet their leader. Only after you have set up a clan for yourselves will I send you're your friends across." He said, eyeing the two, noting their reluctance to obey any form of authority being used to the World Government that ruled their world. "And don't worry government there is nowhere near as corrupt as your World Government."

Both men looked at each other, "It doesn't seem we have much choice Roger." said the larger man of the two men in defeat.

"No it doesn't." said Roger quietly, deep in thought, "I say we agree, it makes no sense to throw away a second chance at life away from those bastards in the marines and World Nobles."

Whitebeard nodded slowly, "We agree to your offer Trident but you had better keep your word or trust me you will suffer." The now facial hair free man growled at him.

"When an immortal gives his word he is bound to keep it no matter how much he wishes to break it." He said, crossing his heart, leaving a glowing blood-red cross that lifted from his chest and formed an aged scroll, a blood contract. "Just sign with your blood and our business will be complete." He said, offering the tip of his trident to them as the contract floated toward them.

Both men reluctantly pricked their fingers on the tip and a drop of blood from each fell onto the parchment, dissolving into the paper and reforming into their signatures. "What happens now?" asked Edward Newgate, unnerved by the mischievous smile on the immortal's face.

"Now?" he chuckled, lifting his weapon above his head and drew a perfect circle in the air forming a portal over the two pirates. "Now you fight for your lives and those of the people in your new home." he said smirking before the portal dropped, swallowing the two notorious pirates into a world filled almost as strange as their own and ninja with powers almost as strange as their own.

* * *

**October 10, Forest around Konoha**

The usually peaceful and tranquil sea of trees surrounding Konoha, home to the ninja clans of the Land of Fire, was ablaze with crimson fires that lit the night. Konoha's ninja shot through the trees, trying with little effect to repel the source of destruction slowly marching toward their village. A giant fox with nine swaying tails roared in anger as kunai, shuriken and jutsu bounced of its body leaving little harm. A single elderly ninja dressed in a black jumpsuit with armoured mesh segments over the lower parts of his limbs and an armoured hood watched tried his best to organise the dwindling forces of Konoha's Ninja. "Sandaime-sama! Where is the Yondaime Hokage-sama?" asked a Jonin next to him, his eye forced shut from a gash across his eyes.

It was a good question, one that the elderly ninja had asked himself since the attack had begun. He worried for his successor and his young wife, knowing that for the Fox to be here that something must have gone terribly wrong. _What could have happened…?_

He was knocked out of his musings when a young Chunin shouted next to him and pointed into the sky above them. The elder ex-kage looked toward the area the young Chunin was indicating and his eyes widened in surprise. A small circular white area, no bigger than 2 meters across, formed in the air above them, while that was odd by most accounts the figures falling from the whitened space drew everyone's eyes, following them as they fell.

The smaller of the two figures landed lightly despite falling over 50ft from the portal, he was dressed in an odd crimson coat and loose closed toe brown boots that seemed cumbersome to the ninja around him. He turned to look at the ex-kage, revealing his carefree grin on his lightly stubble covered face topped with long messy black hair, a half open black shirt and loose grey trousers tied on with a deep blue sash beneath his odd calf length coat.

The ninja barely had time to take in this stranger before the second figure landed; shaking the earth on impact, causing many ninja to stumble and fall yet the two men remained upright. He stood twice as tall as all the men gathered, well over 12ft tall dressed in a white coat that appeared to be the same design as the first man hanging off his shoulders but unlike the smaller man he had a stony expression that spoke of a strength that could crush mountains. He wore loose tan trousers tugged into high black boots and tied off by a purple sash similar to the smaller man. He wore a bandana with no forehead protector that failed to contain his shoulder length locks but what was drawing the most looks, from men and woman alike was the slabs of solid muscle covering the giant's bare arms, neck and torso.

The ninja present quickly brought up kunai and dropped into combat stances, the ex-kage holding a giant staff that looked ridiculous held by such a slim and small man. The two strangers turned to each other and the larger indicated for the smaller to take the lead but both froze for a second before turning as one to face the demon behind them, fixing its crimson eyes on the newcomers. "So that's what the bastard was talking about…" said the shorter man, crossing his arms over his chest.

The giant grunted, looking down at his companion, "So it seems…. do you want to go first?" asked the larger man, his voice vibrating through the earth or so it seemed to the ninja around him.

"Age before beauty…," the shorter man began before pausing, a contemplative look on his cheerful features, "You know I don't know what to call you know you've lost that moon on your top lip of yours… Eddie?" asked the shorter man, completely undaunted by the killing intent directed toward them by the demon which made even the ex-kage sweat in fear.

"Whatever suits you brat, it won't stop you calling me it." said the larger man stepping forward slowly toward the Nine-tails in silent confidence, slowly picking up speed until he was running faster than most Chunin there. The shorter man's grin widened and raced off after the giant, laughing to himself as he quickly caught up with the man.

"Hizashi." said the bewildered ex-kage said as he turned to a pale eyed Jonin nearby whose normally impassive face and posture was stunned and shaken, "What did you see?"

Hizashi met the eyes of the ex-kage with a look that had not been seen in his clan in years, terror. "T-They… They are… impossible…." Was all the man could manage, unable to say the sheer power, so akin chakra and yet so much more potent that the men let off in waves as if unable to hold it all in at once. "They are…monsters…" he said and turned wide-eyed in the direction the men had run toward, the Nine-Tails.

The other ninja's followed his gaze to see two figures leap toward the beast before a giant wave of light blue energy unlike anything they had seen before collided with the Fox, causing it to roar in anger and something that no one expected, pain, rearing onto its hind legs as it cried out. Time seemed to slow for those watching as they saw something that defied all logic, the air in front of the beast's stomach was cracking, forming a glowing spider web as the cracks lengthened and thickened. The air held that shape for a split second before it shattered like glass, causing a shockwave that threw the Fox and ninja off their feet. Seconds later a second break formed in the air beneath the falling Fox and broke, throwing it through the air away from the village before a series of blue energy waves struck the mightiest of the bijuu.

The ex-kage gaped at the sight, unable to believe that two men not only injured a bijuu but also knocked it down, a feat only an army or a Kage could hope to accomplish. _What are they…?_

Again his thoughts were interrupted, as a giant red-orange toad wearing a blue open samurai shirt, wielding a giant tanto and smoking a giant pipe drew the beast's attention from the newcomers. A figure with golden hair could be seen briefly on the monstrous toad's back as he formed a complex series of hand seals before a blinding light filled the night, forcing the ninja there to lift up their arms before their faces to protect their eyes.

When the light faded the fox and toad had vanished along with the newcomers, leaving everyone praying that their last hope could defeat the beast.

* * *

**Undisclosed chamber Konoha, 2 hours later**

Sarutobi Hiruzen sat tiredly, smoking on his famous pipe as he looked at the other occupants of the room with eyes that showed his growing age. He sighed as he remembered the scene an hour earlier when the two strangers before him had reappeared after the Kyuubi vanished, the larger of the two carrying two bodies and the smaller carrying a small wrapped bundle.

**Flashback**

_Two figures slowly marched toward Konoha where a platoon of Jonin were waiting ready behind Hiruzen, eyeing the strange newcomers warily. His eyes widened as they came closer and he saw the two wrapped bodies in the giant's arms, fearing the worst until he saw a small wriggling bundle in the shorter man's arms. He soon realised it was much worse than he feared. A small crowd began to form, consisting of ninja and civilian alike as the figures came to a stop a few feet from Hiruzen. The giant slowly knelt and gingerly lay down the bodies he was carrying, a sad look cracking his stony features._

_Hiruzen slowly knelt and reached out with a trembling hand to one of the sheets covering the body closest to him and lifted it enough to see the closed eye face, topped with blonde hair that he knew so well. He looked up at the giant before him, narrowing his eyes before looking at the bundle in the second man's arms and slowly stood to see the sleeping face of a blonde hair boy with six scars along his rosy cheeks and a black seal over it's naval. A shinobi nearby saw the child and came to the same conclusion as Hiruzen, "A Jinchuurki." he whispered in fear, causing a murmur to spread through the crowd. The murmurs slowly turned from shock to hate and anger till there were calls for the boys blood._

_"Kill the Kyuubi!"_

_"Kill the brat!"_

_"Kill the demon!"_

_"It must be destroyed!"_

_Hizuren turned and released his potent killing intent silencing the crowd before turning back to the newcomers and gasping at the sheer pressure they were releasing. "Kill a small, innocent child? A child who has done nothing to you?" growled the giant, standing to his full height. "What kind of monsters are you?"_

_A brave civilian spoke up, "He is the Kyuubi reborn! Killing him will kill the beast!" she called out, snapping the crowd into frenzy. Two Chunin darted forward with kunai drawn, ready to end the child's life, knowing little the power of the men before them. Faster than seemed physically possible for his frame the giant grabbed the first and hurled him into Konoha's walls with a sickening crack. His other hand came round in a fist as hard as stone, connecting with the Chunin's ribs before the air cracked around the giant's fist, shattering the air with a concentrated shock wave. The Chunin's torso exploded with blood as his body was torn to pieces by the earth shattering force behind the single blow, showering those gathered in a shower of body and gore._

_The crowd stood speechless before more charged toward the men, Hiruzen lifted his hand to order the ninja there to stop them but was stopped by the shorter of the two strangers. He met the man's eyes and left something he had not felt in all his years as Hokage, powerless. The crowd leapt, weapons drawn as the man stepped forward slowly, lifting his head to glare at the attackers. A power exploded from the man, something far more potent than any killing intent that the ninja there had felt, greater than even that of the Kyuubi. The attackers couldn't even register this terrible aura the small man was producing as they were knocked out where they stood._

_Hiruzen sweated heavily, barely able to breathe for what seemed like hours, but what could have been only a few seconds, that the presence filled the air before it vanished as quickly as it came. The two men turned to the aging ex-kage, looking him up and down, "Are you Sarutobi Hiruzen?" the giant asked, shaking the earth with his voice, the ex-kage could only nod as he stared dumbly at the two men, "We need to talk."_

**End Flashback**

Hiruzen examined the men gathered; Jiriaya, Hatake Kakashi, Hyuuga Hiashi and the two strange men with the baby boy resting on the table in front of them. "So you say you are both from another world, a world mostly dominated by sea and where you two are among two of the most notorious pirates?" asked Hiruzen, fixing his gaze on the two strangers who nodded slowly, "And the man who sent you here said for you to prove yourself to our village enough to join us as a new clan before some of your crew and families can be brought across to this world to join you?" The two strangers nodded again, "And you did this by fighting the strongest of the Bijuu with nothing but a sword, fists and a strange powers you call Devil Fruits and Haki which is unique to your world?"

"The Gura-Gura fruit to be exact." The shorter man added.

"You were then sent with the beast to a location several miles from here where you witnessed the sealing of the Kyuubi into this boy?"

The shorter man nodded, set a pair of bloodstained scrolls on the table, "Well I don't know what you call it but that overgrown Kitsune was pulling into the weird mark on the kid's stomach after as his parents were dying. The father gave this to me to give to a man called Jiriaya and to tell him that he had better look after the kid or I'm to give this someone called Tsunade." said the shorter man, revealing a bloodstained scroll sealed with a red spiral before stowing it away again, "Someone about the first Icha Icha book." He said, causing the ninja in the room to sweatdrop and the white-haired man next to him pale, "Take it that's you?" he asked curious as to who this Tsunade was. The self-proclaimed super pervert could only nod and accepted the two scrolls of the table.

Hiruzen pushed that information aside and focussed again on the two men, "What proof do you have of these claims? Who sent you here?"

"I believe I can answer that Sandaime-san." sounded a new voice which caused the two strangers to stiffen as they turned to see a handsome man dressed in a light sea blue open shirt, doing nothing to hide the swimmer physique underneath, navy cargo trousers and black boots like the larger of the two strangers. He looked at the two dimension travellers, "Roger." He said calmly, getting a nod from the shorter man who grinned broadly.

"San-ossan" he said cheekily, getting a laugh from the newcomer.

"We were wondering when you would show up." The giant said calmly, the table shaking at the sound of his voice, causing the small child on it to squirm for a moment in his sleep before settling down again.

The newcomer smiled at the giant, "Edward." He said warmly, greeting him like an old friend, "You met your side of the bargain so I will be sending you to your new clan compound…."

At this moment Hiruzen managed to regain his composure at the sudden appearance of the newcomer, who somehow made it passed over 300 ninja's to reach them. "You presume that we will be giving them clan status." He said calmly. Now the Sandaime was not a stupid man, he hadn't survived this long by making stupid mistakes. He knew that the two men in front of him would be invaluable to the village, probably acting as great a deterrent as, if not greater than, a Jinchuurki but he still had no idea what their true goal was. "Even if we did what else would you want from us?"

Trident smiled, like he was amused at the act of a child, making the old Kage to feel like a Genin fresh out of the academy, "Oh nothing really, they just wish for the same rights as the rest of your ninja, with a large compound and for the right to some of their stronger members to deny missions."

Hiruzen frowned as he thought over the terms, "Why should we give you your last term? All ninja must do their part."

Trident nodded at the elderly kage's statement, "True but most ninja can't destroy islands with their hands and knock out armies with a burst of Conqueror's haki." Reasoned the immortal, "And if certain… individual's somehow slipped in a mission that would provoke a war with Kumo or Suna or Iwa or even Kiri, you'd break the elemental nationals when you unleashed the members of this new clan."

Hiruzen nodded, catching the meaning behind Trident's words, "Very well but it will take time to build the compound and at the moment the rebuilding efforts take priority. Also you won't become an official clan until the council agrees to the proposal." He said slowly, already dreading the mess of papaerwork that was about to fall onto his shoulders… again.

"That won't be a problem, someone one will be coming across that will take care of the compound." He said with a knowing smile as he glanced at Roger, "_Oro Jackson_ can vouch for him." He said, causing Roger's eyes to widen and his grin to broaden, producing a scroll filled with the details of the new clan's rights and privileges as well as the ownership of a large plot of land near the edge of the city. "So do we have a deal?" the immortal said, a pen appearing seeming out of nowhere as he flicked his wrist.

Hiruzen hesitantly took the pen, reading the contract, noting the wording made it so only he could give them orders, making them out as a new force in Konoha that gave them the freedom they required but the loyalty that the village needed. He smiled when he saw it also ensured that the council had little say in what was done with the clan with the exception of breaches of the law. It was completely loophole free, something that never happened these days. He smiled, realising how much this would piss off the civilian council and Danzo, and, with no small measure of satisfaction, signed on the dotted line.

The immortal grinned, "Good choice, the rest will be at the new compound site tomorrow. Good day gentlemen." He said, bowing before he vanished, filling the room with the pleasant scent of the ocean.

So the gears were set in motion for a better destiny for Konoha and the elemental nations. Setting the foundations of a plan 5 years from being set into motion and the beginning of a second chance for those that earned it in a world as crazy as their own.

**A/N: And their the Prologue. Please review as would like to know what people think and input from any readers though please try and be constructive in your criticisms. I will seriously consider any ides or couple suggestions at this stage as still planning most this out.**

**Ja Ne**


	2. Chapter 1: Gathering the Broken Crew

**Chapter 1**

**Gathering the Broken Crew**

**A/N: Hey guys, back with another chapter and i apoligise for the time taken to deliver it but been in Korea for two weeks and then having to rewrite this from scratch after my computer crashed. Hope you enjoy and please review, criticisms are welcome and PM me for any couples you want to see and i might include them.**

**To jonjames427: Thank you for the compliment, as for Edward and Roger well i have plans for them that i hope everyone will like.**

**To FoggyHunter: Trident's motives for helping the Straw Hats i hope will be mostly answered in this chapter but if you have any questions then feel free ask. As for the reason he chose Konoha well that will be explain in later chapters but it involves deals between him and other deities and Konoha isn't the only village to get new residents.  
**

**One Piece and Naruto are property of Eiichiro Oda and Masashi Kishimoto respectively, I merely play with their creations for my amusement. Please support the official releases.**

**1 year after the events of Marineford**

**The Captain**

**Ruskaina Island, Calm belt**

The Island of Ruskaina, a seeming tropical paradise surrounded by perfectly still crystal clear waters but hidden in the calm depths the world's deadliest predators nested and feasted on unwary sailors who braved the tranquil waters of the Calm belt. Any of those unfortunate enough to make it through the monster infested waters to the island itself would be met with prehistoric like jungles, weekly changes in season and giant, vicious creatures that would reduce the unfortunate into little more than what could fill a small matchbox.

Despite or more accurately because of these dangers a young man, only recently turned 18 years of age, and an elderly man were currently training, preparing for a sea far worse than any other in any world.

The young man, the shorter of the two, gazed out the calm waters surrounding the island, this red vest hanging open, revealing a vicious red scar in the form of a giant X on his lean, wiry chest, as the vest and his blue denim shorts floating on a gentle breeze. His face set in a slight frown, the small scar under his eye showing only a hint of the hardships he faced before this point along with the scar on his chest. His messy black locks casting a slight shadow over his eyes. "Why so serious Luffy-kun?" asked the elderly man to the boy, Monkey D. Luffy, the captain of the scattered Straw Hat Pirates.

Luffy blinked, seeming to come out of a deep train of thought, before turning to the older man, "Oh hey Rayleigh, it's nothing." The younger man said, sounding distracted as his gaze shifted to the sea again.

Rayleigh smiled kindly, like a grandfather would to his grandson, his shoulder length white hair, floating in the breeze along with his long goatee. A thin scar ran through his right eye behind his round spectacles. His long white cloak and black shirt drifted on the light wind. Much like the younger man he wore only simple sandals on his feet with a pair of spotted green and black shorts allowing for ease of movement. "You've sensed it to uh?" Rayleigh, the Dark King, asked Luffy as he stood next to him, "Something is coming..."

"Something is already here." came a new voice, causing both men to turn and stare at the new arrival, noting the light green hair and impressive physique of the new arrival, "Hello Dark King Rayleigh... Mugiwara no Luffy." the stranger said slowly, smiling slightly at the pair.

Luffy blinked and took on a thoughtful look that didn't suit his boyish face, "Zoro?" the oblivious boy asked, surprising the old man and stranger before the both sweat dropped.

"No Luffy, I'm not your tri-sword, moss headed, Shinigami hated friend." The newcomer said, after coming over his surprise, resisting the urge to rub his temples, "My name is Trident and I would to offer you a deal." The immortal said, noticing the serious expression now on the straw hat wearing boys face. "What if I told you I could extend your training from the year you have remaining to over 10 years in the same space of time?" The immortal asked, smirking at the sceptical looks on both of the pirates' faces.

"Pray tell how would you do that Trident-san?" asked the elder of the two mortals, "And what would be the catch?"

The immortal smiled, "That is quite simple, I'd take you to a place where time moves at a faster pace than here. As for what I want, well that's simple I want you to find the One Piece and fix this broken world." He said slowly, making sure that Luffy had time to understand everything he said.

"Fix the world?" the boyish young man asked, confused, "How do I do that?" he asked tilting his head curiously.

"Simply... Destroy the government." the immortal said, leaning against a nearby tree as he spoke, "When you find the One Piece it will start a war like none this world has ever seen, Marineford will seem like a small skirmish in comparison. This will be the time when I want you and your allies to overthrow this corrupted and immoral organisation that control my seas." the immortal growled in anger and disgust, "In exchange for doing this I will give you and your allies a chance to obtain powers beyond anything you can imagine..."

"Not interested..." interrupted Luffy, turning away from the immortal.

Trident simply smiled, "Not interested in power? That's exactly why it has to be _you_ to do this." the immortal said, drawing two objects from out from behind his back, "But maybe your more interested in these." he said, drawing the young man's attention.

Luffy's eyes widened and he whirled round as he recognised the two hats in the immortal's hands. The first was a dark orange fedora with a red beads with two blue faces, one smiling and the other frowning, wrapped around it. Luffy's heart grew heavy and ached as he remember how the owner died in his arms. The second was a large black top hat with a pair of blue goggles wrapped around it, just seeing the hat caused one 11 Supernovas to freeze. "You know the owners, don't you?" Trident asked with a sad smile, "I was greatly saddened when they passed, so much in fact I had to stepped in." he said softly and fixed Luffy with a sad gaze, "Would you like to see them again?" the immortal asked Luffy, watching as his eyes widened further, "All you have to do is take up my offer... but if you don't want to..."

"I'll go but only if I can take Rayleigh and my nakama with me." the young pirate interrupted, bringing a smile to the immortals face.

Trident extended a callous covered yet nimble fingered hand, "Then let us be off... Pirate King." he said smiling warmly at the young man who grasped his hand in a strong grip, causing all those present to vanish in a blue flash.

**1 year after the events of Marineford**

**The Swordsman**

**Kuraigana Island, Paradise, Grand Line**

In one of the darkest areas of the Grand Line rested an island, whose strange curled mountains and dark forests set it out from its neighbours, drawing sailors into the strange green fog. Of those that enter the forest only the sound of their screams and death cries leave, with only three alive today that have ever walked out of its dark canopy alive, one because of her ability to demoralise her enemies be they man or beast, the second was without doubt the greatest swordsman alive in the world today, the last was the first mate of the infamous Straw Hat Pirate and the few in world to use more swords than they have arms.

Said Straw Hat currently lay in a bed in the sole remaining building on the island, being tended by a pale pinkette with large round eyes with three thick lashes under each eye. Her small frame was covered in a long black strapless dress with lavender ruchings, her pink hair fell down to the small of her back in spiral braids. "Stupid swordsman." she growled, redressing the recently acquired wound across his left eye as well as the other newer wounds across his chest and limbs. "Always going to fight those stupid apes... Why do I have to take care of him?"

"For using your master's residence I think or Mihawk actually has a soft spot for broken things, I could never tell which." a came new voice from behind the pinkette, "But then again maybe you have a thing for them to?" said the newcomer, a man with sea green hair dressed in a blue open shirt, navy cargo trousers and black boots. "As for you Kaizoku Gari no Zoro, I have a proposition for you." he said, smirking slyly.

The pinkette blushed at the stranger's suggestion, "BAKA!" she yelled, flustered as she clenched her fist in anger, glaring at the stranger, "The Swordsman-baka is unconscious." she yelled, failing to notice her green haired patient sit up behind her.

"Annoying woman." growled the muscular green haired man in question. His dark eye rested on the newcomer, raising his visible eyebrow curiously, "New boyfriend?" he asked, curious of the new man with similar hair to him.

The pinkette growled in anger, flicking her wrist to send a smiling ghost through the green haired cyclop's chest. The man fell onto his hands and knees, a dark cloud forming above him, "I am lower than scum, I don't deserve to live." he mumbled, completely miserable and hopeless.

The newcomer sweat-dropped at the antics of the two pirates, "You know I do kind of need to talk to him." the newcomer said, waving his hand through the air, dispelling the miserable aura around Zoro. "Now, Mr Roronoa I have an offer to make you, a chance I'm giving all of your crew." he said, grabbing one of the pinkette's ghosts as it dove for his chest, causing the young girls eyes to widen. "Now Perona, that is no way to treat a guest." he said, sounding amused at the pinkette's attempt to subdue him.

His gaze returned to the green haired swordsman, now standing at his full height, only just shorter than the stranger, dressed in just black trousers tucked into black boots and a green haramaki. His muscular chest was wrapped in fresh bandages with a black strip of cloth tied around his left bicep. His stern and rugged face was set in his signature scowl, his cropped green moving slightly on the gentle breeze pouring in from the open window. "So Pirate Hunter, I am extending an offer to your entire crew and their allies. I'm offering you an extension on your training trip, from the year you have left to over 10 years and a chance to see meet someone who you've been chasing for over 14 years"

The Straw Hat swordsman's scowl deepened, "I've only been chasing one man all these years and he is currently training me." growled the burly, green haired pirate, his hand unconsciously resting on the white katana on his right hip. The newcomer smirked and simply pointed a finger at the pale katana the swordsman was gripping, causing the swordsman's eyes to widen. "H-How...? She's dead!" he growled angrily, the knuckles of his right hand turning white as he tightened his grip on the white sword.

"But what if I told you that she was alive and well where I would take you. What if I told you that your captain has already agreed to going? What would your answer be swordsman?" asked the newcomer calmly, giving no sign of deceit that Zoro could see as he held out his hand to the battle worn swordsman.

The first mate of the Straw Hat Pirate didn't even hesitate, "If what you say is true and my captain agreed then I have now choice but to agree do I?" he said, gruffly as he grasped the stranger's hand with a callous and scar covered hand.

"Well then we'd best not hang around then should we Roronoa Zoro, brace yourself." the newcomer said before a bright blue light filled the room, eradicating all shadows in the room. When the light finally faded, Zoro, Perona and the mysterious man were gone, leaving behind only the bloody bandages that had covered the green haired swordsman.

**1 year after the events of Marineford**

**The Cook**

**Momoiro Island, Paradise, Grand Line**

Nestled in violet waters under a pink sky is the island of Momoiro, a land of pink forests and heart-shaped mountains and a constant, physic defying heart-shaped rainbow. It's inhabitants be they man or beast all have the heart of a maiden, causing men to wear the clothes of woman and wearing thick layers of make up. The result of the change is a distorted and hideous creatures that while dressed as woman have strong jaws, stubble covered faces and bodies of overly masculine men with heads greatly out of proportion with their bodies.

Despite this there was a single soul on the island who has broken free of it's curse, choosing to use the flamboyant and feminine kingdom, which he considered hell, to train to protect his crew and obtain the secrets of the Okama Attack Cuisine by running day and night from the inhabitants before facing the 99 masters of Newkama Kempo that held the secrets of these recipes. Said man right now was running for all he was worth from a horde of the islands inhabitants, cursing with each breath he took. Wandering not for the first time why he agreed to the shitty Okama Queen's terms, to stay and train in this hell. It seemed like such a good idea at the time.

"SANJI-KUN!" cried the transvestite horde, pushing the blonde to run faster and further than ever before. As far away as he could from the horde of inhuman creatures that wished to change him into one of them.

He ran and ran, till a rock wall cut him off, gritting his teeth he kicked out beneath him and leapt into the air, ignoring the sharp pain in his thighs that followed. When he reached the peak of his jump he kicked the air beneath him, the power and speed compressing the air into a solid enough mass to jump of, spending the blonde dressed in a formal black suit to shoot up higher into the sky.

"Quite a trick you have there, Kuro Ashi Sanji." sounded a deep voice to his right, causing the blonde lose his concentration and miss his next kick, falling toward the ground over 50 feet below. He stopped suddenly in the air, his face flattening against an invisible barrier before his body slammed into the barrier. "Oh sorry about that."

The formally dressed blonde, identified as Sanji, stood slowly, turning to glare at the source of the voice, finding a man dress in a blue shirt, navy cargo, black boots and topped with a sea green ponytail. "BAKA! What were you trying to do you shitty bastard?!" shouted the young blonde, looking exhausted and battered, his suit torn and dirty from his hellish training. "Who the hell are you and how am I standing here?" growled the exhausted blonde, dusting himself off as he reached for a cigarette but remembered he had run out over a week ago.

The newcomer laughed at Sanji's outburst and drew out a packet of cancer sticks from his pocket, "Here." he said, tossing the pack to the nicotine addict who snatched them quickly out the air. "As for who I am, well I go by many names but you Trident, your standing on compressed air and I'm here to make you an offer." the newcomer said, amused as he watched Sanji almost ripped the cigarette pack in two to obtain one of the foul cancer sticks and lit one with shaking hands. "I offer you a chance to turn this last year of training into over 10 years, in a place far from here with your nakama."

The blonde haired man, looked up, fixing Trident with his one visible eye and its curly eyebrow, slowly exhale from his smoke-filled lungs. "And my shitty captain has agreed to this?" asked Sanji coolly, frowning deeply as he examined the strange man in front of him.

"On the condition the rest of his crew agreed. So do we have a deal?" asked the immortal, holding out his hand to the blonde cook. Sanji hesitated, fearful of the hell he might be sent to, Trident noticed this and smirked slyly, "Did I mention that the woman are as beautiful navigator and archaeologist _and_ more open to advances." _Well that isn't completely true but not a complete lie either_, thought Trident.

Sanji's eyes widened and his grin widened to rival his captain as he grasped Trident's hand tightly, "You've got yourself a deal!" exclaimed the lovesick cook. Trident smirked, _Well that was easy._ He thought as the horrendous hot pink skies were filled with a brilliant blue light, bathing the pink island below in a blue light. When the light faded the skies above Momoiro where the two men had stood were empty and cries of dismay filled the air as the Okama's toy vanished.

**1 year after the events of Marineford**

**The Sniper**

**Greenstone, Boin Archipelago, Paradise, Grand Line**

In one of the seeming calmer areas of the Grand Line sailors will find a strange green island with what seems to be mountain in the upturned claws, the sharpened tips reaching for the impossibly blue skies above. This sets it out as strange true but no where near as ridiculous as the other places in the Grand Line, no what truly captures the attention of sailors is the smell. Even from a mile away the scent of a feast of delights from ramen, roast pork and beef to deserts such as fudge, chocolate and ice cream draw sailors into the deep green forest in-between the islands jagged peaks.

In this forest many of weaker marines, pirates and civilians have perished when they encountered one of the other creatures also drawn in from the sea by the promise of a banquet of delights. For those strong enough to pass the dangers of the first forest to the island's centre would find a treasure trove of heavenly foods, trees growing fresh, steaming ramen, pools of hot chocolate, bushes made of cotton candy inviting the weary to gorge till they can no longer move. This would prove to be a fatal mistake for man and beast alike.

Every few days the island reveals its true colours, the jagged peaks rising and the centre of the island opening into a dark and cavernous pit, seeming without end. All those unlucky enough to be on the island at this moment, to fat from gorging to move would find themselves falling toward this dark hell, into the islands bowels where their fatty bodies would be digested to feed the carnivorous island as the islands arms rose and closed shut.

Despite these dangers, an unlikely pair had taken this island as home for the last year, using the dangerous creatures and bountiful supply of food to build muscle and train in the use of the island's of hidden gems, the Green Pops. The older of the pair was also the stranger of he duo, dressed in a shell of black armour that covered his round body that sat atop thin legs covered in what appeared to be old fashioned white pantaloons and black boots. A mantle rested on his shoulders with a thick collar of fur surrounding his neck, a black helmet in the style of a beetle hid his face and a purple cape hung from his shoulder giving him the look of a outdated super hero or lunatic. The latter seeming more likely in this case.

The second man, barely one at that, was a far more normal, dressed in dark brown overalls that showed his recently earned muscular arms and chest, glistening with sweat as he rested on his knees, his face hidden by thick, curly, black hair that reach just past his shoulders. "Well done Usoppun!" exclaimed the older man, slapping the younger man's back heartily. "You actually beat a giant stag beetle!" he continued giving the impression that he was smiling proudly behind his helmet, indicating to the unconscious giant beetle behind them, wrapped in a strange fern like plant.

The younger man grinned, looking up at the older man, revealing his round dark eyes, thick lips and a ridiculously long nose. "It was a piece of cake Hercales-san" the young man lied, panting heavily with his body littered with bruised and cuts.

"Oh really, it seemed more like you barely managed to defeat it." came a new voice, causing both men to whirl round to see a grinning sea green haired man. "You have come far seen the last time you donned your mask, Usopp or should I say, Sogeking?" the man said, smiling knowingly.

The younger man, identified as Usopp froze, staring wide-eyed at the stranger before quickly putting on a confident front. "You must have me confused with my friend Sogeking, I am the Great Captain Usopp of the Usopp pirates with over 3000 men under my command..."

"Three." the newcomer interrupted, holding out three fingers in front of him, "Carrot, Onion and Pepper." he said calmly, causing the young pirate to pale, turning from an olive tan to snow-white.

"W-Who are you? How do you know about my men? What did you do to them? What do you want?" asked quickly Usopp, barely keeping a stutter of fear out of his voice.

The newcomer simply smile, "Peace young sniper, my name is Trident and I mean you and your friends no harm. In fact I came here to offer you a very beneficial deal for you. Will you hear me out?"

The long-nosed, young man looked at the newcomer with relief but an equal measure of distrust, "What kind of deal?" he asked, his hand slowly reaching from the new created slingshot at his hip.

"One your captain has already agreed to. I want to offer the Straw Hats and your allies more time to prepare for the New World and it's dangers." Trident said calmly, fixing a fatherly gaze upon Usopp. "I offer you and nakama a simple deal, I offer you over ten years in the space of the year you should have left in a place where men have abilities that defy all logic and can be learned by anyone if their willing to work for it. Your captain has already agreed to my terms on the condition that the rest of his crew go to."

This caused Usopp to frown, "Why would Luffy agree to such a deal? I'd probably consider it cheating." the young pirate said skeptically, knowing his captain there had to be something more to this deal. "What else did you offer him?"

The immortal smiled at the young pirate, "Your right of course but it isn't what I offered it was what is in this other world." he said and produced a familiar orange cowboy hat, the two blue faces on their red bead necklace reflected the summer sun. The young pirate's eyes widened to the size of saucers in his skull. "So what say you now pirate?" he said slowly as he held out his hand to the young pirate.

The young pirate was silent for a long time before meeting the immortal's calm gaze, his eyes set in a calculating frown, "Is she there?" he asked slowly, barely trusting his own voice. The sea green haired man simply nodded slowly, "Then I'm in." he said without hesitation and grasped the immortal's hand.

The Island of Greenstone lit up like the star it was shaped as, as a blue light exploded from near it's centre, catching the attention of every sailor in a 10 mile radius. When the first unfortunate fools landed they found the island devoid of human life with only a yellow bandanna remaining of the young pirate, his master and the god of the world of the strongest sea.

**1 year after the events of Marineford**

**The Archaeologist **

**Baltigo, Grand Line**

In a secluded area of the chaotic Grand Line lies a plain desert island seemingly devoid of life and often overlooked by sailors, marine and pirate alike. A white sand blanketed the entire landmass, only broken by small mountains as pale as the sands that surround them, cut into twisted and jagged bluffs by the wind and bleached by the scorching sun.

Despite its appearances though it housed one the greatest threats the World Government has every faced, the Revolutionary army and their leader and most wanted man on the planet, Monkey D. Dragon. This group of brave souls work in the shadows, using guile and subterfuge to slowly weaken the World Government and their corrupt leaders, The Celestial Dragons, and their hold on the world one country and island at a time. Over a hundred nations and thousands of people have been freed by the movement or have joined their ranks against the World Government.

On one of the island's twisted peaks stood a love man dressed in a forest green cloak stared out toward the East, toward the weakest sea, the East Blue, the winds catching the cloak, causing it to dance around the man, the hood, cloaking his face in shadows. "I wonder why you always stand here and look toward the East Blue." came a feminine voice from behind him as a figure dressed in a similar purple cloak, "Maybe every time you look you pray for your son." the woman said, pulling back her hood to reveal a face which could only be described as beautiful with a curtain of lustrous black hair that reached down to between her shoulder blades. Her lips curled into an amused smile as her deep blue eyes scanned the man in front of her. "Or maybe you regret leaving him alone all those years ago?"

The man in the green cloak stiffened at the last remark but quickly regained his composure, "I did what was necessary... as I always have... as we always have." he said, slowly, a strong wind, pulling his hood down to reveal a stern face, darkened from years of hard work under the scorching sun, a blood-red tribal tattoo reached from his left temple to his chin. A mane of long spiky black hair floated on the wind, starting with a widow's peak. "You should know this more than most of us, Nico Robin." he said, returning his gaze toward the weakest sea.

"But not for herself or your movement." came a third voice from behind them, causing the pair to turn, startled at the newcomers who managed to sneak up on two of the world's most wanted. He stood, leaning against the frame of the door that lead into the mountain fortress, he stood just over 6'3 dressed in black boots, navy cargo trousers and an open light blue shirt despite the harsh heat and sand on the wind. "Her loyalties lie to her captain and his crew." he said sounding amused from their reactions. "But then you knew that didn't you...Dragon?"

The man dressed in the green cloak frowned, narrowing his eyes at the stranger, "To what do I owe the honour... Trident-sama?" Dragon said, surprising respectfully considering his occupation and family.

The newcomer smiled, "Enough with the formalities Dragon, they ill suit you and your kin." Trident said smiling warmly at the world's most wanted man, a still hint of pride in his voice. "As for why I am here... Well I came to speak with your lovely associate Nico Robin," he said, turning his piercing blue gaze onto the woman. "About a matter that would help both her and her crew."

Robin for her part schooled her expression well, hiding her surprise and suspicion under a calm and haughty mask. "And what might this offer be Mr Trident-san?" asked the 29-year-old archaeologist, fixing the man in a calculating gaze.

The sea green haired man's smile widened as he met her gaze, "Simply, I going to offer you a chance to train for over a decade in the space of one year."

Robin for her part managed to suppress the snort of disbelief at the ridiculous offer, "That's not..." she began but stopped when a hand rested on her shoulder, she turned and met the eyes of the world's most wanted man.

"Don't doubt him... This man has more power than you can ever hope to imagine." Dragon said in a deathly serious tone, "He is the Source of all the power in this world."

The blacked haired beauty's eyes widened, turning to look back at the smirking immortal. She quickly regained her composure though as she fixed the man in a calculating gaze. "And what you get from this deal? I imagine that there is something you want from my nakama or myself?"

"Clever girl... Indeed there is a price but it is something that your captain has to pay and to which he has already agree to on the condition that the rest of his crew join him in training, hence why I am here."

Robin paused, studying the immortal's face for any sign of deception, "Why would Luffy-san agree to your deal? What else did you tell him?"

"What else? I offered him a chance to see two men he thought dead. The same as I offer you." the immortal said, drawing two photo out of his cargo trousers and threw them like a shuriken at Robin.

The archaeologist caught them on a reflex and looked down to examine them, causing her to freeze in shock, eyes widening in disbelief. "Impossible..." she whispered, as she looked down at the grinning face of a cheerful old man with a orange hair and beard that gave him a mane similar to a lion. The second photo showed a woman almost identical to Robin but while Robin's lustrous hair was as midnight black, this woman had hair as white as virgin snow. "But their dead." she whispered, barely holding her impassive mask in place as she felt her heart fill break and yet fill with hope.

"Yes they are." Trident said softly, walking slowly over to Robin, "At least in this world. They are waiting in a world quite different from this one and it is where you and your nakama will be sent if you agree." he said softly, gently placing a hand on her shoulder, "So what is your answer Nico Robin? Stay here and limit your training to one year and fail in your quest or join your crew on an adventure to a new world where you can see your mother and Saul again?"

Robin stayed quiet for a long time, simply staring longingly down at the photos in her hand as her heart and mind warred against each other. After what seemed like hours to those present but must have only been a few minutes she turned to look at Dragon with pleading eyes. The world's most wanted man sighed heavily but nodded slowly. "I agree Trident-san." she said softly, barely more than a whisper on the wind.

The immortal before her smiled warmly and held out his hand to the busty woman before him, who slowly placed hers in his, bathing the world around them in a brilliant blue light. Dragon looked down as he brought his arm up to shield his eyes from the piercing light until it faded as quickly as it came, leaving him alone on the bluff. He turned toward the weakest sea once again, _Keep safe Nico Robin... I hope the world is ready for my son and his nakama._

**1 year after the events of Marineford**

**The Doctor**

**Torino Kingdom, South Blue**

In the blue water of the South Blue rests a small island that could be seen for several miles, though small and made mostly of rocky shores and forest. A single giant tree, rumoured to be the tallest in all the blue seas, shot into the sky from the island's centre, the trunk bare of branches except for five rings of foliage that was sturdy enough to hold the largest of the island's inhabitants. Many overlook the island not for lack of curiosity but because of the giant vulture like birds that attack intruders on sight, lifting the unfortunate from their ships into the sky to be dropped from a height so high the intruder's organs liquefy on impact.

Despite these fierce guardians, a tribe of obese cavemen live in harmony with these fierce aerial beasts, or at least they have since a small tanuki like creature dressed in a pink top-hat with a white X imprinted on. This creature currently sat in a small hut that the villagers had given him out of gratitude for helping resolve their hostilities with their avian neighbours, blending herbs and extracts into medicines. The creature was just over 2 feet tall with a round body and large head, its thin arms and legs ending with black cloven hooves, seemingly as dexterous and malleable as human fingers. He's face could be best compared with a children's teddy bear with a blue nose in place of the usual black, a small frown of concentration fixed in place, the short antlers jutting out from the pink top-hat that he was rarely seen without. The brown fur on he's body stiffened as he caught the faint scent of the sea underneath the herbs and medicines in his cabin.

He turned slowly, his eyes finding a pair of black boots and navy cargo trousers blocking his view. He stiffened and slowly let his eyes travel up, past the muscular chest and open light blue shirt to the stoic, handsome face topped with sea green hair. The strange creature jumped back in surprise and fear, trying to cower behind a cabinet, badly with most of his body on view and only a small portion of his face actually hidden. "Skittish little guy aren't ya?" asked the strange man, slowly taking a seat on the floor so he wasn't so intimidating. "Don't worry, I just want to talk with you Chopper."

The creature stiffened and slowly came away from the safety of the cabinet, "H-How do you k-know my name?" he asked, his childish voice wavering in fear.

The stranger smiled warmly at the young doctor, "Who hasn't heard of Tony Tony Chopper, the amazing doctor of the Straw Hats Pirate?"

Chopper's fear was instantly replaced with delight, "BAKA! That doesn't make me happy!" the young pirate denied unconvincing as he danced happily on the spot.

The stranger sweat-dropped at the young pirate's antics, "Sure it doesn't. Now Chopper I would like to offer my help to you, that is if you are willing to listen." he said, causing the young doctor to freeze and look at the stranger cautiously.

"What kind of help?" he asked in equal parts apprehension and curiosity.

"Well your captain has agreed to extend you training from remaining year to over a decade but in the same space of time." the stranger said slowly before sighing at the look of bewilderment on the young pirate's face. "Let's just say that you get over ten times the time to train and learn some techniques in medicine from some of your precious people." he said and points to the young doctor's hat, "In fact one of them gave you that hat and your name."

The young pirate's eyes widened and he reached up the grip the rim of his pink top-hat. "Dr Hiluluk?" he said quietly, feeling his heart grow heavy at the memory of his father figure.

The stranger smiled warmly, gently placing a hand on the top of Chopper's hat, "You think a man like him would die like he did without someone noticing? As it is, he is alive in the place I will be taking your crew and I promised him that he could see you again. He always said that his one regret in his life was not dying because of the trickery of a brat king." he said, leaning forward so he was at Chopper's level, meeting his teary eyes, "No, he regretted that he could never see you grow into the fine young man you have become. His words moved me to grant him a chance, in a world where he would be appreciated and a chance to see you again." he said softly, his eyes taking on a distant look. "So I'm going to ask you Tony Tony Chopper, Do you want to go another adventure with your nakama and see him again? If you do then just take my hand." the stranger said, snapping out of his trance, his eyes almost pleading the young pirate to accept as he removed his hand from the Chopper's hat and held it out to the young pirate.

The young doctor hesitated for a moment before extended his hoof, placing it into the stranger's hand. "I except Mr..."

The stranger smiled, "Call me Trident." he said warmly before a blindly blue light filled the small hut, blinding those outside, and when the light finally dimmed the citizens of the village found it empty and the young doctor and stranger gone.

**1 year after the events of Marineford**

**The Shipwright**

**Future Country Barujimoa, Karakuri Island_, _Paradise, Grand line**

In an area of the Grand line where blizzards and freezing temperatures are the norm lies an island covered in thick snow and ice. Frozen mountains and plains of thick snow deterring all but those that need the islands help or delivered the inhabitants supplies. A single mountain stood higher than all the rest with two giant nail like structures piercing its iced shell straight through the strange mountain. I giant spherical boulder lay nearby, as tall as one of the shorter mountains. Despite these horrendous and freezing conditions, a nation of genius calls it home calling themselves the citizens of the Future Country Barujimoa where the best and brightest minds can do their work in peace and without fear of thieves or government influences.

Of these citizens a single boy dressed in thick furs and his pet, a dog with metal armouring with the number 28 painted onto his shoulder armour and a glowing red visor, slowly climbed toward a ruined building carrying a large bag of supplies. When he reached the metallic shell of one of the buildings, he quickly checked that no one had followed him before moving a sheet of metal on the floor aside to reveal a staircase heading down into the earth. His cyborg dog dived down before the boy followed, covering up the entrance as he went.

The descent lasted for only a few minutes before the stairs opened into a large laboratory with giant glass tubes filled with a glowing green-blue liquid, workbenches littered with tools, blueprints and strange machines those purpose was a mystery to the young boy. A single figure sat by one of the benches, his back, covered in a dirty, burnt, tiger skin, facing the boy and his cyborg pet, working on something they could not see. "Oi hentai-san!" called the young boy to the large man, causing the man to stop and turn slightly, showing his face was covered by the tiger head of the rug.

"Oh Kitton-kun, it's you." said the giant man, turning fully so the pair could see him properly. He stood at just over 7'5" with a body seemingly made out of layers of solid muscle with long thin legs. His arms though were made of metal and wires, starting at two spheres where his shoulders should be, each a foot across with a strange assortment of wires and weapons making them up. From these spheres two thin metal struts wrapped in thick coils of wire led down to a spherical joint that was attached to two large boxes without lids, revealing it a network of wires, gears, guns and other unidentifiable creations. "It's SUPER to see you!" the giant man exclaimed, leaning to his left and bringing the boxes that made up his forearms together as he curled his giant metallic fists.

"It's good to see you to Franky-san." said the boy, grinning as he brought the large bag to the cyborg, "I brought you your supplies."

The giant grinned from under the tiger head, taking the bag from the boy and pulling out a large bottle of cola. "Yosh! Cola!" exclaimed the giant, opening the top before downing the bottle's contents.

"My you sure love that tooth killing nectar don't you?" came a new voice from a dark shadow near the door, causing the large man to grab the young bot, Kitton, and his dog. He placed them behind him and held his arm straight ahead of him as three small guns up from his forearm, aiming at the space where the shadow had come from. "Peace Cutty Flam, I only want to talk." said the voice again as a man dressed in a thick blue fur coat stepped out of the shadows, his sea green hair held back in a ponytail above his handsome face.

Franky stiffened at the mention of the name, narrowing his eyes at the newcomer, "Who are you? How do you know that name?" the cyborg growled at the intruder.

The stranger was unfazed by the larger man, "I go by the name Trident and you are Cutty Flam are you not or do you prefer Cyborg Franky? Or just plain old Franky?" he asked, raising an eyebrow curiously. "Because if you are I'd like to offer you a deal."

The large cyborg frowned beneath his tiger head mask, "What kind of deal?" he asked cautiously, keeping his weapons ready.

Trident smiled and produced a photo from his coat, "A SUPER deal that I gave your nakama. A chance for an extension on your training and a chance to see your precious people again." he said and held out the photo to the giant man.

The cyborg slowly reached out with his free hand and took the photo from the sea green haired stranger. Brought it up to his face to study probably but almost dropped it when he saw who was smiling at him from the past. A single fat yellow skinned man with a thick white beard grinned at him as he stood with a pair of teenager, one a purple haired boy in overhauls and the second was light blue haired boy, wearing his unusual hair up in short spikes and wearing only a bright shirt and speedos. "Impossible... h-he's..."

"Dead? Well that might be true of this world but where your crew is going they are alive and well. I mean did you think the sea-god is blind to the injustices of this world?"

"But how?" Franky said, barely stopping his voice from wavering as he fought back the guilt and sadness that was weighing down on his heart.

Trident simply smiled and gently reached out to Franky's arm, lowering it slowly, "Why tell you how I did it when what you really want is an answer to the question that has weighed heavily down on you for over a decade?" he said and offered his hand to the cyborg, "So Cutty Flam... Franky will you except my offer and go on one last adventure with your nakama and get your answer or hide in your metallic shell and wallow in your guilt and self-pity?"

The tiger skin wearing, half built cyborg slowly reached out his giant metallic hand to incase Trident's "If it means I get to see Tom-sensei and my captain has agreed then how can I say no?"

The shorter man grinned and both were bathed in a blinding blue light that destroy all shadows in the laboratory. When it dimmed the young boy Kitton blinked, his friend and the stranger gone and confused as to what had just happened in front of him.

**1 year after the events of Marineford**

**The Navigator**

**Weatheria, Sky over Water 7, Paradise, Grand line**

In one of the calmer areas of the Grand line rested the bustling port island of Water 7, an island city that relied heavily on the sea in their delay lies, whether for the income of the dry docks on the first tier or the waterways that ran through each of the tiers. From afar it would be justified by many sailors to resemble the port island to that of an ornate fountain with a giant spout of water at the city's peak, feeding into the waterways below.

Yet despite the wonder of this Venice like port island, the greatest wonder would be overlooked by sailors and citizens alike. For over a thousand miles above their heads a seemingly unassuming cloud was the true wonder. This cloud was Weatheria and when those lucky enough to reach the necessary height laid eyes on the floating island they likened the sight to looking upon heaven itself.

Resting on the three tiers of cloud that made up the floating impossibility were fields of green pastures and windmill like structures that old men in long, baggy robes and pointed hats could be seen entering and leaving with strange and often unassuming objects. Large balloons strained against the thick cords that held them to this heaven as they reached for the beautiful rainbow above, forming a perfect circle above the green pasture below. Large walkways snaked between the three levels of the island so the inhabitants could travel from the top and lower tiers to the small city of the middle tier.

A young woman in her late teens sat on the green pastures of the lower tier, her bright orange shoulder length hair, similar in colour to a tangerine, floating playfully on the gentle breeze as she concentrated on the three strange poles in front of her, each bright blue in colour with large spheres on the ends. Her thin, nimble finger delicately working on the installing strange new devices to the poles as a small frown of concentration marred her beautiful face. Her chocolate-brown eyes to focused to see the man who had taken a seat in front of her until he cleared his throat to get her attention. "Excuse me are you Nami?" he asked politely, startling the busty orange haired beauty.

The young woman instantly grabbed the three poles in front of her, combining them in a long bo staff before dropping into a defensive stance, "Who are you?" she growled, narrowing her eyes at the newcomer, taking in his black boots, navy cargo trousers, open blue shirt that showed of his muscular chest and sea green hair. "How did you get up here? How do you know who I am?"

The man simply smirked and slowly stood, "My apologies, my name is Trident. I know all about you, your crew and your adventures across the strongest sea. As for how I got up here... well you wouldn't believe me." he said calmly, his stance relaxed and confident.

The woman, Nami, slowly lowered her bo staff and fixed the man in a calculating gaze, "What do you want Trident-san?" she asked cautiously, getting the feeling the man before her was beyond anything she had ever seen before.

"What I want is to offer you a deal Cat Burglar, the same I offered your captain and crew." he said calmly, taking out a tangerine from his trouser pocket.

Nami frowned, intrigued, "You've seen Luffy? How is he? Is he hurt? What kind of deal?" she asked quickly, her voice filled with concern for her childish captain.

Trident smiled amused, "Yes I have seen him and he is perfectly alright so you needn't worry about him. As for our agreement... I offered him a deal he couldn't refuse, a second chance if you will." he said, looking thoughtfully at the tangerine in his hands, "The same chance I'm going to offer you." he said and gently tossed the fruit in his hand to the orangette.

Nami fumbled slightly as she caught the orange fruit, looking down at it with suspicious. "Why are you giving me this?" she asked frowning as she examined the fruit.

"I was given it by a young woman in a place far from here, the place I'm offering to send you and your nakama to train for at least 10 years before returning you to your meeting place in a years time." he said, not showing a hint of madness or humour as he spoke the impossible.

"And who is this woman? What would you get from this?" she asked, not believing the strange man for a second, come on he claimed he could control time!

Trident simply smirked, "She said you would know her by that tangerine and the fact she made you a dress with a lion from one with a sunflower, oddly much like the figurehead of your ship."

The orange haired beauty froze, starting incredulously at he strange man, utterly stunned. "B-Belle-mere?" she managed to croak out, as she fought with her raging emotions, "But how?"

"Did you think the gods are blind to injustice and the lost potential in the world?" Trident asked softly, placing a hand gently on her shoulder. "Well they do care, I care. I took her soul and gave her a new life in a new world where she might find some piece without having to worry about fishmen or being helpless against those that would take away those she holds dear." he said, his voice distant and oddly sad, "But she made me promise, promise to see you and your sister one last time. So here I am and I need your answer Nami." he said, focusing his gaze on the young beauty in front of him in a piercing gaze that felt Nami feeling exposed and unconsciously cover herself. He slowly extended his hand to her, "So what will it be Nami-chan?"

Nami stared at his hand for a long time, trying to regain her control over her emotions, "Will Luffy be there?" she asked quietly, her usual confidence gone. Trident slowly nodded in response, his piercing gaze softening, "Then I'll go." she said, regaining some of her usual confidence and grasped his hand, causing an explosion of blinding blue light.

The citizen's below in Water 7 all paused as they were bathed in a brilliant blue light, turning to the sky to see one of the clouds above had lit up like a second sun. Even when the light faded they continued to watch the skies, theories quickly being formed and legends about the strange light circulating quicker than wildfire.

**1 year after the events of Marineford**

**The Musician**

**Water 7, Paradise, Grand line**

**12:15pm**

The canals and streets of Water 7 were known for four things; the Yagare bulls - strange horse like creatures with flippers in place of legs and tail - carrying men, woman, children and precious cargo through the waterways of the city, the beautiful masks sold by various vendors, the famous shipyards of Galley-La and the eccentric nature of its citizens. On this particular day the citizens of world-famous port island had only one thing on their minds, the latest musical wonder to hit the Grand line, Soul King, was going to be performing tonight where the old Franky House had been. Many rumours surrounded the mysterious musician; some said he could charm you into a world of his own design, others that he's that he was a chronic womaniser and some even claimed he had come back from the dead with music he stole from Kami himself. As with all rumours, legends and myths there was truth to them all.

In private parlour in the mansion where the town's mayor and owner of the island's shipyard, Iceburg, sat five figures quietly enjoying a light lunch and tea as they discussed the upcoming events. The first and by the most ordinary member of the group was a tall, blue- purple hair cut short at the back and sides, his lips matched the colour of her hair in a thick growth of dark stubble covering the lower third of his neutral face. He was dressed in plain, black three-piece suit with a bright orange shirt with the first three buttons undone and expensive black dress shoes. A small mouse peeked out from the breast pocket of his jacket as his free hand fed it a small piece of cheese while the other held a steaming cup of tea.

Three of other members of the party were strange by human standard due to their long arms which had two elbows which allowed them to bend in ways no human arm could. The first, the strongest of the three, was a tall, stout man with long spiky, black hair man to resemble half of a childishly drawn sun. His large, flat nose and large mouth lay above a large black beard that resembled the tail of a large bird. The second, the tallest, was more compact than his muscular comrade with a long, thin face with dirty blonde hair done up in two small ponytails. The last and shortest of the three was a of relatively average build with a large, round head with large, fat cheeks were topped with long, thick, black hair. Each slowly drank from their cups as the first man spoke, "It's an honour to meet you Soul King." purple haired man said in a lazy drone.

"No the honour is all mine Iceburg-san." said the last of the five politely as he sipped on his tea. He was by far the tallest of group, his stick like figure standing just short of 9ft, dressed plain black two piece suit with a high collared orange shirt and bright blue cravat. His large black afro, topped with a simple black top hat, wobbled as he lifted his head to meet the purple haired man's gaze with empty black sockets. The forever grinning skull of the skeleton man seemed to grow as he set down his cup with a hand of bones that impossibly held together. "It's not everyday that I get to see a friend of one of my dear nakama. Oh! But I don't have eyes to see! Yohohoho!" the skeleton laughed merrily at the old joke. "SKULL JOKE!"

Iceburg smiled warmly at the elderly skeleton's eccentric behaviour, "How are they these days anyway, Soul King-san?"

"Please, I prefer Brook Iceburg-san." said the elderly skeleton, his jaw clinging with each word before sighing deeply. "Alas I am sorry to say I have not seen them in quite some time but knowing them..." he begun before a blinding light filled the sky outside and illuminate the office in a brilliant blue light. The skeleton stood, grabbing the purple cane leaning against his chair and dropped into a defensive stance all before Iceburg and his managers could react.

"Peace Soul King." came a new voice as the light faded, causing Brook and Iceburg to turn from the window to find a man standing in the doorway dressed in a blue cloak with long sea-green hair tied up in a ponytail. "Don't worry about the light that was my doing."

Brook's face...skull took on a semblance of a scowl for a second before he's eternal smile returned as he saw everything around them, including his managers were frozen in time. "It is a pleasure to see you again Trident-sama." the skeleton said, bowing at the hip to the newcomer, "has my time finally come?"

Trident waved his hand dismissively, "Oi, oi, enough with the formalities Brook-kun and no it's not your time. I'm merely here with an offer for you and Mr Iceburg."

"Of course Trident-sama." the walking bone pile said as he stood up straight again.

"Not meaning to interrupt but who are you and what's this offer you speak of?" Iceberg asked, his usual lazy drone replaced with confusion. "And how do you know the Soul King?"

"My apologies Iceberg-san," said the skeleton, turning to the confused shipwright. "Allow me to introduce Trident-sama, Kami of the Sea." the skeleton said, causing the most powerful man in Water 7's eyes to widen in disbelief. "I met him when I died 50 years ago before I came back."

"Oi, don't go spreading it around, I get enough stick from the Shinigami for allowing the Yomi-Yomi fruit even exist." the newcomer said slightly annoyed, "But what your skeletal friend said is correct about who and what I am so I suggest you listen to my offer and keep quiet till I'm done or ask for your input."

"Of course Trident-sama!" Brook exclaimed while Iceburg just nodded slowly, his gaze fixed cautiously on Trident.

"Good. Now first I must say that my intentions here are mostly selfish, you see I have grown tired of the festering and stagnant body that has control over my seas and I wish to change that." the Kami of the sea said tiredly as he sat in a vacant seat, facing the only two in the room who could move. "Now I am forbidden by divine law from directly interfering with anything in this world except for in helping except for matters of the sea, it's currents, weather and deciding who wields my powers in most cases. So I have chosen your crew Brook for a mission that will last at least ten years, to train in a world where I can directly help you train and grow stronger, even remove a few of your crews greatest weaknesses." the immortal said, fixing a piercing gaze onto the skeleton,"In exchange for my help I want your nakama to do what they wanted to do from the start. Find Roger's treasure and start the End war on this tyrannical government."

He sighed, rubbing his temples tiredly, "As for you Iceburg-kun... well I have a promise to keep. An old friend is waiting for you in the other world, your old mentor Tom-kun." he said, reaching into his coat to produce a photograph from the folds of his cloak before handing it to the purple haired shipwright.

Iceburg froze when his eyes saw the photos occupant, a giant, round, yellow skinned man with a large white beard and two small yellow horn on his forehead stood grinning at the camera as he worked on building a wall to a large building. "That picture was taken in the world I wish to send Brook and yourself." the sea-green haired man said, watching Iceburg with a critical eye, "So my question to you both is will you go to this new world to train to fix this world and be with your friends again?"

Brook looked at Iceburg who nodded slowly, still stunned by the weight of what he was being offered, "We agree but Trident-sama I must ask how are we going to get away? I mean Iceburg-san is the mayor of Water 7 and head of its ports and I'm in the middle of a world tour."

The immortal simply smiled, "It's simple..."

**Northeast coast, In front of Franky House, Water 7**

**11:55pm**

A crowd of thousands of men and woman, young and old from Water 7 and the surrounding islands screamed their appreciation as the man they came to see finished his latest song, grinning his eternal grin at the crowds, "Yohohoho, it does my heart good to see you all gathered to hear my music. Oh but I don't have a heart! Yohohoho!" the Soul King exclaimed, dressed in his colourful trousers, black jacket, high collared white shirt, blue cravat, bright orange feather boa and a wide rimmed hat decorated with a crown. "Skull joke!"

"SKULL JOKE!" shouted the crowd in response to the eccentric musician.

"Ah but I cannot take all the credit for this performance. No small amount of thanks must go to Mayor Iceburg for allowing us in your wonderful city, come and take a bow!" Brook exclaimed before Iceburg appeared from backstage, dressed in an expensive black three-piece suit and bright blue shirt, standing next to Brook and bowed slightly, scratching the back of his head, seemingly embarrassed by all the attention as the crowd cheered wildly at the town's hero. "And also I'd like to make an announcement." he said, spying the marines watching him from the back, "You all know me as the Soul King, master of music and entertainment but that is not who I really am." said the skeleton, noting the marines and his managers stiffen. "My name is Dead Bones Brook, musician to the future Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy and his crew the Straw Hat Pirates."

He paused, noting the stunned faces of his adoring fans and the marines raising their guns before being tackled by nearby fans, "I am sorry to have decieved you all this pass year but I must now say my final message and song before I leave to join my nakama." the skeleton said, drawing in a deep breath, "In one year my taichou and crew will return, stronger than ever so get ready world for the return of Straw Hat Pirates!" he shouted with pride, the crowd cheering wildly at their idol, "Iceburg-san... would you help me with one last song?" Brook asked, a small tear in his eye socket as he turned to the Mayor of Water 7.

"I would be honoured Brook-san." he said and took a spare microphone that was offered to him by a nearby stage hand as the music began to play.

_Oh Yeah! Kodomo!_

_Aru eiyuu no Hanashi_

_Ou ni naru otoko no hanashi_

_Itsumo senkyou wa mattanshi_

_Funbatte biisan ni hadashi_

_Oh yeah! Come on baby!_

_**(English translation)**_

_**Oh Yeah! Children**_

_**This is the story of a hero,**_

_**The story of a man who will become king**_

_**In war there are no do-overs**_

**_But he stands firms with sandals on his bare feet_**

_**Oh yeah! Come on baby!**_

The fans cheered on the pair as the marines wrestled with those closest to them to try and get their rifles free.

_Yume oibito wa nayami_

_Tokidoki wa tarinai Riichi_

_Jibun to mukiau tsukini sono saki ni_

_Susumu tame ni_

**_Dreamers always struggle_**

**_Because sometimes their dreams are out of reach_**

**_You have to battle your own demons_**

_**In order to live through the days**_The fans were pushed back as the marines reinforcements arrive.

_Sono te ni amarisou na ookisugiru yume_

_Aitsu ga ireba kanau ku ga shita_

_I__**t's a dream that seems quite a handful**_

_**But when he mentioned it, I could see it come true**_

The marines raised there rifles as a third man appeared behind the singing pair, his face and body concealed in a deep blue cloak.

_Today is the DAY! Machikutabirta ze_

_Kimijika na oretachi ni mou yoru wa iranai_

_Today is the DAY! Saikou no ji da ze_

_Tomatteta tokei ni keri irete yare_

_For the New world! For the New World! For the New World!_

_Sekai wa kawaru!_

**_Today is the DAY! We got tired of waiting_**

**_We don't need nights because we're short-tempered_**

**_Today is the DAY! It's a great day_**

**_Kick the cloack that was stopped_**

**_For the New World! For the New World! For the New world!_**

_**The world is gonna change!**_

The marines pulled the trigger just as the newcomer touched Brook and Iceburg's shoulders, blinding the crowd in a brilliant blue light. When the clock midnight the light faded, revealing the trio had vanished just as the one year anniversary of the end of Marineford had arrived.

**A/N: And it's done, sorry if it's not as good as the prologue but wanted to establish the fact that the Straw Hats chose to go to Naruto's world and some of the reason Trident is helping them. Again please review and PM if you have an suggestion or questions, love to hear what you guys think. **

**Ja Ne**


	3. Chapter 2: New arrivals

**Chapter Two - New arrivals and plans for the future**

**A/N: Here's the next installment of Help from the strongest sea. Sorry for the time between chapters but have had my hands full with uni, fixing my home pc and trying to keep a social life of some sort. Also the guy i have Beta reading for me is away for about 4 or 5 months on a placement in Korea so looking for a new Beta, PM me if your interested.**

**Thanks for only the favorites, follows and reviews!**

**To Blazing Ninja Dragon: Glad your enjoying, it surprised me that no one has done anything like this before but then again trying to balance out the power between the villages is a bitch to put it lightly.**

**To jonjames427: Don't worry Mihawk will have plenty to occupy himself with where he is and yes their will be more, just deciding who to put where. As for ****Aokiji well i never really thought of it that way and might do it if there's enough interest.**

******To xsss: Sorry wrote that chapter a while ago but in my defense what we actually saw of Whitebeard's power in the paramount war was when he required heavy medications to keep him going and was stabbed through the heart by a sword before he actually fought. Along with Garp and Roger were at his level at his prime so at the time it isn't that hard to believe them taking on the fox.**

******To michelleleighton: Glad your enjoying.**

******To God-ShadowEx100: You reported me for merely having Hinata as a listed character? Wow i didn't realise that people could be so prejudiced toward a couple or be such a bigot about it, if you have a problem with my writing then please be constructive in your criticism or don't read it at all, don't force your opinions on others. Also i have reported you for abusive language and insulting me on the simple bases that I have Hinata listed in this story. Enjoy your narrow minded reading.**

******To Sevenar: Thank you for being constructive in your criticism and while your points are valid i would point out that the prologue takes place is just after the Kyuubi attack and many would lash out at something to blame. As for roger and Whitebeard well they stayed because of the contract they signed with trident and a chance to see some of their loved ones again. Also Konoha has shown a deep respect and pride in it's many clans so a new clan, especially one with such powerful individuals would be welcomed openly. Again you make a valid point about the canon but again it's early on and the wounds of the attack are still fresh.  
**

******Thanks for you reviews hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

******I do not own either Naruto or One Piece that honour belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Eiichiro Oda respectively. **

* * *

"Normal speech"

'_Thoughts'_

"_Techniques/Jutsu_"

**"Demon/Boss summon speech"**

**'_Demon/Boss summon thoughts'_**

* * *

**5 years after Kyuubi attack, Outskirts of Konoha**

In the five years since the Kyuubi no Kitsune had attack the ninja village of Konohagakure no Sato, only recently fully rebuilt, and it had settled into a peaceful idleness that came in times of peace. Well as peaceful as a ninja village that hosted one of the strangest and rowdiest clans in the Elemental nationals, the Shikiingusu (Sea Kings) and it's many families. The otherwise sleepy village had little qualm with the rowdy ex-pirates and marines save for one blemish which they constantly protected and sheltered whenever they tried to rid themselves of it.

This creature that they hated with such ferocity was a small, 5-year-old child with a mess of spiky blonde and cerulean blue eyes that were filled with confusion, fear and yet unbreakable hope. Three thick scars ran along the length of each of his cheeks, giving him the appearance of having whiskers like that of a cat of dog or...fox. This small child was Uzumaki Naruto, the unwilling and unknowing jailer of the Kyuubi and one of the most notorious pranksters in Konoha.

To say today was a bad day for Naruto was like saying that saying Maito Gai was only mildly obsessed about youth...

"YOUTH!" came a cry from somewhere in the village, causing many to cringe in fear and a few ninjas to run in the other direction.

Naruto was currently running for his life, being chased from a mob of angry and mostly drunk villagers wielding torches and any weapons that they could find. Today was the anniversary of the Kyuubi attack and Naruto's birthday and like every year the morons who could never distinguish between the poor boy and the demon trapped in his gut were out in force for the annual 'Fox' hunt. Though the once hundred mass now reduced to a mere thirty after a purging of their members the year prior when Naruto had run into the head chef and elder of the Shikiingusu. In years prior to the last they had been thwarted when the boy drew to close to the Shikiingusu compound and one of the clan's members had ushered the boy inside. While the mob were always frenzied and some were too stupid to think, few dared to go against anyone in a clan that had men like the internationally notorious Pirate King, Gol D. Roger, or the infamous Edward 'Whitebeard' Newgate. The few that did always met an end that no man, woman or child would wish on anyone, often reduced to little more than a bloody smear on the pavement or in a coma, which many of the survivors of the previous years' 'hunt' were still to wake from.

Imagine the joy of the mob when their target in his panic had run start past the compound this year, into one of the villages many training grounds. They circled round and trapped the poor boy in a ring of angry drunks, brandishing various makeshift weapons menacingly at the young boy.

A small figure dashed out before the crowd could move in for the kill, standing protectively over the young Jinchuurki. "Get out away from the demon, Hyuuga-sama." a sober member of the mob called out to the young girl, her pale lavender, pupiless eyes staring defiantly at the angry mob. Her dark blue hair shone faintly in the evening light, two long strands framing her pale, unblemished face as she stood her ground.

"W-why? Why are you hurting him?" stuttered the young Hyuuga, "W-what has he ever done to deserve this?!"

"He killed my father!" came a shout more a drunken chunin tightening his grip on the kunai in his hand.

"He destroyed our home!" shouted an elderly couple, each holding a flaming torch.

"He murdered my children!" cried a teary woman wielding a pitchfork

"Kill the Fox!" yelled a merchant in a fine silk kimono.

"Burn the demon brat!" they cried as they charged at the two defenceless children.

Naruto didn't cry out for help or beg for mercy, to exhausted and beaten to care for his own life, he simply looked up at the young girl, "Why did you help me?" he whispered, unable to understand the resolve of the girl.

The young girl never got to give her answer as a bright blue light exploded into being around them, causing the charging crowd to step back in pain as the light seared their retina before they could shield their eyes.

The light faded to reveal 9 new people, surrounding the 2 children, most of them looking to be about the same age as the children they had unwittingly surrounded. The one closest to the crowd; a short, raven haired boy with a small scar under his left eye and wearing a bright yellow straw hat that was to big for him, blue denim shorts and a red vest looked around in confusion, "Oi... where are we?" he asked in a high-pitched voice, "EH!? What happened to my voice?!" he squeaked in alarm..

"Luffy?" asked another boy, this one with short green hair and carrying three swords on his right hip from a green haramaki, the blades seeming ridiculous large on such a small child, dragging along the ground behind him. His black, loose trousers tugged into tall combat boots that shone in the evening light and his white t-shirt fitted him perfectly, showing of a muscular physique that seemed alien on such a young child. "Why do you look like a kid?"

"Your one to talk shitty marimo! And what the hell did you do to your shitty swords to make them so big?!" growled a blonde boy, his long hair covering his left eye and the visible right eye had an eyebrow that curled at the right end. His three-piece suit was immaculate as was his light blue shirt and black tie, despite his young age he seemed remarkably comfortable in the formal attire. He reached for the lollipop that he had in his mouth, staring at it in disgust before crying out in rage and despair, "What the hell is this shitty thing?!" he yelled, glaring at the offending sweet treat.

"It seems to be a lollipop, Sanji-kun and I hate to break it to you but Zoro and Luffy aren't the only ones." said a young girl with bright orange hair, dressed in a simple blue t-shirt, denim shorts and heeled sandals. A strange blue inked tattoo covering her left bicep. "I mean even Franky and Robin are kids." she said indicating to a young tanned, raven haired girl who seemed only about a year older than the orangette, dressed in a lavender blouse, purple trousers and violet heels. The boy, again only seeming to be about a year older than the orangette, stood several inches taller than the orangette, his light blue hair stood up in unruly spikes above his long face with an odd-shaped triple chin and dressed only in a flowery yellow shirt and navy blue speedos.

"Fufufufu... it would seem Navigator-san is correct, it seems Trident-san turned us into children as we crossed over." chuckled the amused raven haired girl.

"It's SUPER to see you all again!" exclaimed the speedo wearing child, leaning to his left as he brought his unnaturally thick forearms together, the two dark blue star tattoos on them combining to form another star.

"Yohohohoho!" laughed the tallest boy, a stick thin boy, about a year older than the raven hair girl and light blue haired boy. A small black afro sitting above his cheerful face, his eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses anchored in his afro by a string of yellow beads, a vivid scar in the shape of an omega spanning half his forehead. He was dressed in a slightly worn two piece suit with a high collared orange shirt, tied with a large blue cravat and a large top hat resting precariously on his afro, increasing his height further. "It seems that even at such a young age Franky-san's fashion sense is as shocking as ever. I can hardly believe my eye... Oh but..."

"You can't say that anymore Brook, you don't seem to be just bones anymore." a long-nosed boy with a mane of curly black hair held in place by a yellow and black bandanna. He was dressed in dark brown overalls that showed his toned arms and chest with dark yellow boots and a messenger bag slung over his shoulder.

"You don't look any different Usopp, even when you were..." the green haired boy began before something tugged at his trousers, drawing his and the surrounding crowds attention down to a small brown creature, barely the size of a new born baby, dressed in a pair of dark brown shorts and balancing a pink top hat that was too large for his head on it's antlers.

"Zoro, I'm scared." the creature said, his voice trembling as his eyes watered, stunning the slack-jawed mob.

"Hey it's okay Chopper." said the green haired child, Zoro, his stern face softening as he picked up the small creature, setting him on his shoulders. He turned to the stunned mob, scowling angrily, "What the fuck are you looking at?" he growled, the crowd briefly getting the flash of a dark figure standing behind him.

"Give us the Fox!" a woman called out, snapping the mob out of its trance as they readied their weapons.

"Give us you demon brat and that thing so we can purge the world of them and you can walk away." said the merchant in the silk kimono. "Just give them to us so we can do the right thing." he said, smiling condescending at the children, his tone that superior and arrogant.

The shock experienced by the crowd when the green haired boy drew one of his swords from it's blood red sheath was only eclipsed by the fear they felt as an aura of pour demonic hate saturated the air. The boy set the pink hatted creature down behind him and dropped into a combat stance in front of it. "Luffy...?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at the raven haired boy wearing the over sized straw hat who nodded slowly. The boy grinned wickedly, holding his sword high in the air."_Ittoryo: Sanjuroku Po..._" chanted Zoro but stopped when he felt a presence as dark as his own to his right. "Guys we have company." he growled, turning to look into the trees where Luffy and Sanji were already looking.

A loud clapping filled the air as a lone figure stepped out of the darkness of the trees, the air around him seemed to shimmer with power as he advanced on them. The eyes of the children who had recently arrived widened in shock as they gazed at the man, taking in his tall, muscular frame dressed in an half opened dark green kimono held shut by a crimson haramaki, revealing a scarred chest of solid muscle. He wore black trousers that were tugged into black combat boots with two katana hanging from his waist, one a shockingly familiar blood-red and the other jet black, seeming to absorb all light. His handsome face set in an amused smile, barely lifting the corner of his mouth as dark eyes watched the scene before him while his short crimson hair moved on a gentle breeze.

"Kenji of the Blood Moon!" gasped one of the crowd, causing Zoro's jaw and hands to clench tightly.

"Now what might you all be doing here, surrounding 11 innocent children?" asked the swordsman, his voice deep and gruff like Zoro's as an adult. "Now you wouldn't be trying to hurt them now would to? Because I don't like bullies, in fact I hate any scum who would pick on those weaker than them." he said calmly, an aura of barely controlled violence surrounding him, like a demon waiting to strike out.

"We're here to exact our revenge on the demon brat Uzumaki and kill that creature he summoned!" shouted a brave or incredibly stupid civilian, the crowd parting so that the swordsman could pass. The straw hats all surrounded Chopper who had spotted the beaten and exhausted form of Naruto when the swordsman had appeared and was treating him while the young Hyuuga tried her best to help.

"I think his friends may take an exception to that." Kenji said, coming to a stop in front of the green haired child, kneeling so he was at the boy's eye level. Zoro met his gaze with a deep scowl, his hand gripping his katana tightly, the edge shining with a violent purple light as it reflected the sun. "Your sword hungers for blood doesn't it, little marimo?" the swordsman said, his stern expression softening to an almost fatherly gaze. He scanned the faces of the other children, all ready to fight if he or the crowd gave them reason. "Now tell me was this creature that they want dead that small tanuki behind you?" he asked the Zoro.

The boy stiffened, almost giving in to the blade in his hand's urge to drink blood but instead moved so he stood between the man and his friend. "Yes Kenji-_sama_." he said coldly, the equal parts respect and animosity he showed for the stranger causing his friends to look at him like he had grown a fourth head instead of the occasional three.

The swordsman chuckled darkly, "You haven't called me that one before." he said, sighing heavily. "I suppose I deserve it. " he said regretfully, turning to look at the crowd. "Did they happen to call the kid behind you anything strange by any chance?" he asked, indicating to Naruto's unconscious form, receiving a nod from Zoro after a thoughtfully pause.

"They called him Fox and demon brat." the green haired boy grunted, still showing his disdain for the man in front of him.

Kenji nodded slowly and stood slowly, turning to face the surrounding crowd, "Very well. Step back, Sandai is tame compared to his older brothers." the swordsman said quietly so only the children could hear, Zoro's eyes widened in something akin to fear.

"What the hell does that mean?" the orangette yelled at the pair of swordsmen, "And who you hell are you?"

"Woman for once in your life just shut up and stay close to the others." Zoro barked, turning to his nakama, looking truly afraid. "He's going to unleash a monster." he said darkly, confusing the others but they kept quiet, having never seen their swordsman so scared in their time together. They quickly huddled around Chopper, the Hyuuga and Naruto protectively as they watched the adult swordsman slowly draw his blade from it's red sheath, releasing a powerful wave of sheer killing intent from the_ blade_. Zoro's hand shook violently as he tightened his grip on the squirming blade in his hand, his nails biting deeply enough into his palm to draw blood, the crimson drops dripping from his curled fingers.

"For breaking the law put into place by the Sandaime Hokage five years ago, I hereby instill the greatest punishment the law allows... _death_." Kenji said gravely, his entire body tensing, "_Ittoryu: Sanjuroku Rengoku no himei*._" Kenji chanted and disappeared from sight and in an instant appeared behind the mob, flicking his sword to rid it of blood before sheathing the blade slowly. As the last of the blade vanished with an audible click, the mob exploded into screams of agony just before they fell where they stood, sliced into hundreds of gory bits. Even the most seasoned of the Straw hats paled and grew sick at the field of carnage around them while the young Hyuuga girl was struggling to keep herself from heaving up her lunch. "Come with me, I'd best take you to the clan compound, you to Hyuuga." he said without turning to the children, all completely clean of blood. "Bring Naruto with you, the doc will want a look at him." he said calmly, indicating to the unconscious blonde between them before walking toward the village.

Zoro nodded slowly and silently hefted the unconscious blonde onto his shoulder before lifting a terrified Chopper up and perched him on his head. "OI! Marimo! Where the fuck do you think your going? Why the fuck should we trust this guy?"

Zoro turned to face Sanji, "Simple dartboard, he just saved Chopper's life." he said dully, looking to Luffy, "Coming taichou?"

Luffy nodded to his first mate and they both set out after Kenji. "It seems we must follow, after all we did agree to stand by Luffy-san from the beginning." the tallest boy, Brook said sagely before setting off after his captain.

"Oi! Skeleton! Wait for us!" the blue haired child, Franky, called after their musician. He was quickly followed by Usopp who wished to stay as close to the strongest members of the crew as possible.

"Coming Navigator-san?" the raven haired girl, Robin, asked her orange haired friend.

"Don't have much of a choice do we? Oi! Wait for us!" called out the orangette, Nami, as they dashed after them.

Sanji grumbled, realising that he had been out voted, "Shitty swordsmen, always causing trouble." he grumbled as he followed his friends.

* * *

**Outside Shikiingusu compound, outskirts of Konoha**

Kenji signaled for the children to stop as they reached a set of giant navy metal gates that seemed to vibrate with a power all to familiar to the Straw Hats. Two giant sea serpents were engraved into each door, their baneful eyes staring at the children hungrily. "Before we continue let me lay down some ground rules." the two sword wielding swordsman said calmly, turning to look at the children, "First of all, don't ask any questions. Most will all be answered when you meet our clan heads." he stated calmly, noting the looks curiosity that he was receiving from the Straw hats. "Second, do not touch or take anything that is not yours. Lastly, don't wander off, stay close to me at all times. If you follow these rules then we'll get along just fine, if you don't well..." he said, pausing as he let their imaginations work, all save Luffy, Raven and Zoro, blanched slightly. "let's hope it doesn't come to that." he said finally, smirking wickedly for effect but a slight smirk pulled at the edge of his mouth, showing his barely contained amusement at the faces the Straw Hats.

He turned from the suitably scared children to the large gates, "OI! Open up!" he called out to someone inside, "It's Kenji! Got some brats here with me, one of them needs medical help!" a silence filled the air for several seconds before the deep blue gates groaned and slowly opened by an unseen force. The Straw hats gasped at what awaited them at the other side, three large buildings, each carefully crafted from aged timber and painted in their captains colours.

The legenadary ships Moby Dick, a collassal ship with the entire front third of the ship craved and painted in the likeness of a blue whale, the Oro Jackson, a smaller deep red vessel with golden trimmings with two golden mermaids alongside the forward cannon as it's figurehead, and a smaller version of the floating restaurant Baratie, a sea-green building with three levels and a large white fish head for its figurehead. Each ship was stripped of its sail but the colours of their captains still flew proudly from the their main masts along with a second flag that the children couldn't quiet make out. "A-are those..?" Franky stammered, looking in awe at the magnificent ships, half sunken into the ground, in front of him.

"Your questions will be answered soon boy. For now please keep quiet." Kenji interrupted, smirking at the awed expression on the young pirate's faces, "Yuki." he said calmly, a woman, barely in her thirties appearing behind him with lustrous long hair as white as virgin snow. She was dress in black forming fitting clothes that left her shoulders bare with metal armour plates sewn onto the material and a simple white mask with a pale blue snowflake under her right eye covering her face. She stiffened when she saw the children, her eyes resting on Robin for the longest time, "Are the Senchous here?"

The woman pulled her gaze from the Straw hats to the crimson haired swordsman, "Hai Kenji-san." she said her voice giving off the impression she was smiling behind her white mask.

"Good tell them we have guests and ask them to meet us in the council chambers as soon as they can." Kenji said, his expression softening for a moment as he looked at the masked woman, "And send for the Hokage and retrieve the children from the academy."

The woman bowed, "Hai, Kenji-san." she said before vanishing in a swirl of leaves, causing the children to gasp in awe and Luffy's eyes to sparkle with joy.

"Keep close, especially you little marimo, I know all about your lack of direction." the swordsman said, smirking knowingly down at Zoro before walking toward the Oro Jackson.

"It's not my fault that everything keeps moving." grumbled Zoro as he adjusted the blonde on his shoulder before he, his crew and the Hyuuga girl followed Kenji.

"But that's impossible Zoro." came a tiny voice from on top of his head as Chopper, clung onto his green hair tightly.

Zoro merely grumbled quietly as they reached the deep red ship of the old Pirate King and entered through beautiful double doors that had been cut into the hull that was half buried into the earth. The inside was surprising spacious with vast, bright, airy rooms, some filled with shelves of scrolls, others weapons that seemed to vibrate with power. They were lead past all these rooms to a larger room toward the aft of the vessel with comfortable leather couches and bar filled with a wide variety of delights, alcoholic and not in equal measure. A large set of simply decorated double door waited for them at the other side of the room. "Wait here until your summoned, don't break _anything_." Kenji ordered the children, looking at Sanji, Zoro and Luffy as he finished. He turned to the Hyuuga girl as he took Naruto from Zoro's shoulder, "Come with me Hinata-san, we'd best let the Doc look at your friend." he said, offering the scared young girl his hand.

The young bluette girl, Hyuuga Hinata, hesitantly took the man's hand before he led her out the room, collecting Naruto from Zoro, carrying him over his broad shoulder. Closing the door they had come through with a barely a noise.

All the remaining children turned as one to their green haired friend, some glaring, others curious and in the case of the long nosed child, terror. "Alright marimo, what the hell was that?!" yelled the well dressed blonde, glaring daggers at the unfazed swordsman.

"What was what ero-cook?" Zoro asked calmly, unfastening his swords from his belt as he took a seat on a couch, resting his three deadly blade against his shoulder as he lay back into the soft leather before closing his eyes.

"Don't give us that Zoro, you know exactly what he means." growled the orange haired girl, Nami, dangerously, "Why the hell did you follow that guy? Do you know him? Who is he?" the angry girl demanded, glaring at the laid back swordsman.

Zoro cracked open his left eye, drawing the crews eyes to the vivid scar that ran from just above his eyebrow straight down to his cheekbone. The scarring showing that it had cut deeply enough that their shouldn't be an eye staring at them at all. "I followed him because I didn't want to fight him in the body of a five-year old." he stated logically, leaving his friends unable to refute his reasoning. "Yes I do know him and it's none of your business as to how I know." the green haired boy growled at Nami, releasing a burst of killing intent that caused her to step back in fear.

"Aww come on Zoro." whined Luffy childishly, matching the pout on his face as he tried to keep the straw hat on his head from slipping off his smaller head. "please?"

"Yeah! Come on Zoro, who is he?" asked the small antlered tanuki on his head, jumping off and depositing himself on the swordsman lap, his large round puppy dog eyes staring up at the green haired boy.

Zoro sighed heavily, "Fine." he said defeated, straightening slightly as he looked at his nakama with a worn expression that seemed odd on his boyish features. "The name he's known by in the Grand Line was Kenji of the Slaughter." he stated emotionlessly, his face a stoic mask as Robin and Franky's faces paled while the others looked at him confused, "He had a bounty of 500 million beri and was a member of Gold Roger's crew." he continued, ignoring the shocked and awestruck looks from his crewmates, "As for how I know him well he's..." he began before the door at the far end of the room opened.

"The Senchous will see you now." Kenji said from a set of double doors opposite the ones that they had entered through, turning on his heel, indicating for them to follow him inside.

Zoro sighed heavily, lifting Chopper up onto his head again, worried that he might be trodden on, "I'll tell you later." he said quietly as he rose, slipping his swords into his haramaki before following Kenji, his nakama quickly following after him, keeping close in case of an attack.

The council chamber was a large, airy room, receiving plenty of light the giant thick glass skylight above. Three simple yet beautifully made dark oak thrones, each engraved with images of impossible battles and creatures. Three men lunged lazy in them, each looking at the Straw Hats with a slight smile as Kenji stood between and behind the centre and right thrones while a blonde haired man with a familiar goatee stood between the left and centre thrones.

The one who sat on the throne to the right could only be described as a giant made of solid muscles and sinew, hidden only by loose black trousers held up with a scarlet sash, black sea-boots and a black bandanna with a single metal plate, engraved with a strange spiral leaf, kept his long blonde locks out of his eyes. A white captain's coat hung from the back of his chair. His long, stern face was set in a fatherly smile as he looked at the children, curling along the crescent moustache on his top lip, "It is good to see you again Straw Hat." he said, looking at Luffy with an amused smile.

The straw-hat wearing boy grinned broadly, taking up half his face, "Long time no see Whitebeard-ji-san, shishishi"

"Figures that you would know the brat." said the man in the left throne in amusement. He was dressed in chef whites, with a ridiculously tall chef hat atop his long blonde hair that was tied into a single simple braid. He's rugged features were doing a better job of hiding the smile that had formed under his braided moustache, "And I see he's picked up a lot more brat since I last saw him."

Sanji's stood slack-jawed as he looked at the grizzly old chef, "Shitty geezer? Is that you?" he asked, stunned.

"Well who else would it be brat?" he asked irritably but his smile widened on his worn face.

"I take it that these are the kids Trident told us about?" asked the last man, drawing the Straw hats attention and caused their eyes to widen. He was the shortest of the men but by only a few inches, his cheerful face decorated with a large black moustache that ran down to meet his sideburns. He was dressed in a tight-fitting dark green t-shirt, black trousers tugged into black sea boots, a long crimson captain's coat hung from his shoulders and a dark yellow headband with a single metal plate over his forehead, the same strange leaf that had been on Whitebeard's bandanna engraved into the metal, held his held mane of messy black hair out of his eyes.

"Hai. There's no mistaking them, these brats are the Straw Hats, Roger." the chef said, fixing his eyes on Sanji with a warm smile.

Roger nodded, looking at Whitebeard who in turn nodded slowly, "Oi... Kenji, these kids the real deal?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at the crimson haired swordsman.

"Hai Roger-senchou." the swordsman answer respectfully to Roger, causing the captain's grin to widen.

The Pirate King slowly stood, "I'm sure you all have so many questions but trust me that they will be answered in time but for now there are some people who have been wanting to meet you since we arrived in this village." he said and clapped his hands loudly, causing the doors behind the Straw Hats to open wide. The Straw Hats turned quickly and froze, stunned while several teared up at the crowd waiting for them.

Unsurprisingly it was Luffy who broke the silence as he dashed toward two boys about the same age that flanked a beautiful woman with long, shining light pink hair. The first was a small blonde 8-year-old boy dressed in bright blue shorts, blue polo shirt opened at the top to show the developing muscles underneath, black open toed sandals and a large navy blue jacket with a skull, with the strange spiral leaf that Roger and Whitebeard had worn painted onto the forehead, stitched onto the back. He grinned broadly, revealing a chipped tooth as Luffy tackled him, knocking the top hat that had been perched on his head off.

The second boy smirked as he watch the poor blonde being crushed in a hug by a teary Luffy, "You never change do you Luffy?" the boy asked, removing his hands from his black shorts' pockets. His red t-shirt bore the kanji for independence on the chest, the same skull that the blonde worn on his jacket was on the back of the boy's t-shirt and the same style of sandals covered his feet. A warm smile spread across his face as Luffy turned to look at him through tearing eyes, taking in his freckled cheeks, confident stance and mop of black hair pushed to the sides topped with a dark orange cowboy hat.

"Ace!" he cried as he looked at the black haired boy and then back at the blonde who was grinning warmly, his eyes watering slightly at seeing the straw hat wearing boy. "Sabo! I missed you guys so much." he cried happily, hugging them both, clinging onto them tightly, fearful that they might disappear.

"We've missed you to Luffy." the blonde haired child, Sabo said quietly, wiping away a few strange tears, "Come on, you big baby, stop crying and tell me about your adventures. I don't believe half the stories that Ace has told me." Sabo said, managing to calm Luffy enough for him to start telling him the ridiculous adventures that his nakama and he had been through. The woman the boys had stood next to smiled warmly as she decide to give them space, walking over to Roger who was seated on his throne again, sitting across his lap.

"Kenji-san why don't you join them, I'm sure you and the boy have a lot to catch up on." Roger said to his swordsman, who nodded, breaking off to join the weeping and laughing reunion. The blonde that had stood to the opposite side had already gone to the three boys, kneeling as Luffy hugged him.

Shortly after Luffy had dived at Ace and Sabo, the rest of the Straw Hats darted toward the other members of the crowd. A teary Chopper was clinging desperately to the face man dressed in bright pink trousers, a green shirt and a white doctor's coat. The man's hair shot out in three thick pole like masses of hair at right angles to each other. The man cried happily as he held the small pirate, his apologies barely discernible between his sobs.

Nami had dove at a woman dress in a navy t-shirt and trousers that hugged her curvy figure with the skull the boys had had on their clothes stitched on the the front, partially hidden by the thick dark green flak jacket she wore with a multitude of pockets. Her pretty face, fixed in a teary smile, was topped with a strange haircut; the sides cut short so a thick mohawk like strip of red-violet hair ran along to top of her head from her slight fringe to a long ponytail at the base of her neck. A small lavender haired girl, about the same age as Ace and Sabo, was also pulled into a warm hug as the woman held both her surrogate daughters tightly to her for the first time in years.

Usopp for his part was being carried by a pale, dark green haired woman with a long nose so like his own as he cried loudly into her shoulder. The woman smiled warmly as she held the crying child, her own eyes heavy with unshod tears as she whispered reassurance to her son.

Sanji simply walked up to the chef sitting on his throne and quickly began telling of his adventures, earning a proud smile from the grizzled old ex-pirate turned chef.

Brook was hugging a blonde boy wearing a green trench-coat, white cowboy hat, black shorts and boots. The thin boy quickly began to tell the blonde the story of his long life, the blondes face saddening as he listened to the stories of his time alone in the Florian triangle. A warm smile quickly replaced his frown as brook, regaled the Straw hats' adventures through the Grand Line, both from memory and hearsay.

Robin slowly walked up to the woman that had appeared at the gate, her mask now tied to her hip to reveal a face that mirrored Robin in her older body. A large, round, elderly man with thick arms made of solid muscle stood to the side, his bright orange hair and beard forming a mane similar to a lion's. He was dress in simple khaki shorts, black open toed sandal, a navy blonde t-shirt with the same skull and leaf as the others and a dark green flack jacket, standing as tall as the giant man Whitebeard. She stopped before the snow haired woman, her stoic mask cracking as she looked up at the pair as the white-haired woman knelt so she was level with the raven haired girl. They stared into each others eyes for a long moment before the woman enveloped Robin in a warm embrace, her tears finally falling as they held each other tightly. The giant man knelt and drew both into a bear hug, causing the young girl to laughed for the first time since her crew had been separated. A long chorus of "dereshishi" filled the air as the man laughed and cried in the same instant.

Franky was less reserved and shot forward a split second after his captain to tackle a large, round, yellow-skinned man who stood as tall as Whitebeard. He grabbed fistfuls of the colourful shirt that the man wore along with his black shorts and black work boots. The man smiled warmly at the blue haired boy, wrapping his arms tightly around the boy as a purple haired boy the same age as Sabo stood next to them smiling warmly before cries of "DON" and "SUPER" came from the two.

The last to step forward was Zoro slowly marching toward a man with a kind faced man, with long green-black hair tied back in a ponytail, round spectacles flashing in the light as he smiling warmly at the young swordsman. His grey kimono carrying the same skull insignia as the other clan members. "Koshiro-sensei." the green haired boy greeted the man with a slight bow, smiling slightly at his old teacher.

"Zoro-kun." the man said, his voice warm and kind, "How have you been?"

"I've been well sensei." Zoro answered before turning to look at the girl standing to Koshiro's right. She was around 9 years old, about the same age as when he had last seen her, dark blue hair slightly longer, now reaching his shoulders framed her defiant face. She was dress in a dark grey t-shirt with the same skull insignia as her father, forest green loose trousers and black open toed sandals. He pulled the white katana from his green haramaki before bowing before her and presented it to her, "Time I return this." he said gruffly.

The girl's face shifted into a warm smile, "Baka, I can't take that back, how else are you going to do that 3 sword style that you said you'd make."

Zoro shook his head, "I'll find another sword."

"How? The swords here are nowhere near as high a quality as where we come from." she asked as she reluctantly took the sword from her green haired rival.

"I believe I have the answer to that problem little Kuina-chan." a deep voice said from behind Zoro as Kenji walked up to the three.

"Ah Kenji-san, it is good to see you again." Koshiro greeted politely.

"Likewise Koshiro-san." Kenji said, bowing his head slightly to his fellow swordsman.

"Kenji-sensei." Kuina said respectfully, causing Zoro to smirk at his rival. "What do you mean you can help? Surely you don't mean your going to give up one of your swords to the baka?" she asked, curious as to the usually stoic man's offer to help, "I mean you hardly know him." she said quickly as the taller of the swordsmen fixed her with a lazy gaze.

"I would have to agree with Kuina on this Kenji-san. It does seem odd of you to help a stranger." Kuina's father said, curious at his friends sudden show of generosity.

Both of swordsman simply smiled at them knowingly, "Hardly know him? Oh old friend you couldn't be more wrong." Kenji said, chuckling lightly, "I never did tell you my family name did I? My name is Roronoa Kenji and the little marimo is my son." he said proudly as a silence filled the room. Kenji and Zoro both slowly turned to look at the others, noting the wide-eyed expressions on the faces of everyone except Robin, her mother, Roger and the woman on his lap who all held an amused smile or in Roger's case a large grin.

"EEHHH!?"

* * *

**Infirmary, Shikiingusu compound**

While the Straw Hats were having their teary reunion another encounter was taking place not far from the council chamber, toward the prow of the Oro Jackson where the infirmary was located. The spacious and airy room was filled with advanced medical equipment, half of which had never been seen anywhere else in the elemental nations and the rest were to rare or expensive for most hospitals. A row of simple white cot beds were lined orderly along one wall, all empty save one where a single blonde child rested. A strange woman with the body of a twenty year old fashion model but yet a her face was lined with deep wrinkles and laugh lines. She had a long, hooked nose that gave her the look of an old hag despite the mischievous sparkle that always danced in her eyes. She knelt next to the bed, her hands glowing a pleasant light green as they hovered over the young boys body. "You stupid, stupid boy why didn't you come here earlier." the crone whispered softly, her concerned eyes looking over the quickly healing wounds that covered the boy. "We would have kept you safe."

A young girl with short, dark blue hair and pale lavender eyes watched the woman as she worked on the blonde. "Ano... Kureha-sama... will N-Naruto-kun be alright?" the young girl asked timidly, fidgeting slightly as the doctor turned her gaze onto the young girl with a warm smile that rarely crossed her face.

"Don't you worry girlie," the elder woman said, amused at the stuttering heir of the Hyuuga clan, "The boy will be just fine but I'm going to need you to be quiet while I work, ok?"

Hyuuga Hinata nodded slowly as Doctor Kureha returned her gaze to Naruto, closing her eyes as glowing energy around her hands slowly moved down to the boy's navel. The old woman took a deep breath and closed her eyes before she slowly entered the boy's mindscape.

* * *

**Naruto's mindscape**

Kureha opened her eyes, finding herself standing in a familiar dark, dank sewer, the insistent drip of leaking pipes filled the air as she moved through the filthy water toward her target. Two huge barred gates slowly came into view She stopped before the red bars, looking inside to see a giant mass of orange fur that shifted slightly as it took notice of her till the head of a giant fox with huge slitted red eyes came into view from behind it's nine soft tails, "Hello Fuzzball." the doctor said, smirking at the giant fox who growled at the name.

"**Hag.**" it growled halfheartedly, lowering its head so a giant red eye was at was staring lazily at her, a slight frown of curiosity creasing its brow. "**I take it you are here for the boy?**" it asked, its dark voice sounding oddly sad.

"Of course." she answered the Kyuubi, undaunted by the most powerful demon alive. "How is he?"

The fox shifted, bring a single curled tail into view, unfolding it to reveal the form of a sleeping blonde haired boy with three horizontal scar on each cheek who was holding on tightly to the mass of soft fur. "**He is surprisingly well, despite the beating he received. If it weren't for the girl and those children stalling those stupid villagers till the demon swordsman arrived... Well even our contract wouldn't have been able stop me from ripping them asunder.**" it growled angrily as the tail squeezed out of the bars, setting the boy down in the doctor's arms, "**May I ask who they were? They seem oddly familiar, especially the green haired brat.**" it asked, surprisingly polite to the old hag. Holding a deep respect for the old crone, since he had agreed to that contract with her clan and was one of the few humans to have ever earned it.

The crone smiled wistfully, "And so they should, they are from my world and if it is the boy I'm thinking of, then you need only need to look at the swords at his waist to find your answer."

The fox's eyes widened before an amused smirk spread across his face, "**Another demon has entered the fold? Things just keep on getting more interesting with your kind. Send the swordsman and the two old bastards my regards crone**" it said as it lowered its head onto its paws and closing its eyes, signalling that the conversation was over.

"What do I look like your messenger girl fuzzball?" Kureha growled irritably, sighing when she saw the fox had already fallen asleep, "You always have to have the last word." she grumbled as she turned, carrying the slowly waking boy way from the caged beast.

* * *

**Infirmary, Shikiingusu compound**

Hinata watched anxiously as the woman remained perfectly still as the tendrils of glowing green energy withdrew from Naruto and back into her hand. As the doctor opened her eyes, her patient slowly woke as well, looking round in a confused panic before he recognised the old doctor who was gently holding him down. "Kure-baa-chan?" he croaked, looking around to see the familiar sterile room he found himself every year. "What happened?"

"You didn't come here when they started chasing thats what happened." the woman said angrily at the blonde."What were you thinking? If it hadn't been for the young Hinata here and Kenji-san then you could have died you stupid boy." She growled angrily but her eyes showed the relief she felt at seeing the young Jinchuurki was alright.

Naruto smiled nervously, scratching the back of his head, "Ah sorry Kure-baa-chan. I got lost on the way." He chuckled nervously, before frowning in thought, "Hey Kure-baa-chan?"

"Yes boy?"

"Who are those guys that appeared when that light faded?"

The old crone smiled warmly, her eyes looking past the boy's head, out of the window to something in the far of distance. "Their brats that are very precious to my clan, we've waited a long to see them again." she said wistfully before standing slowly, grabbing the bottle of umeshu nearby. "Now you stay put and rest, ya hear! Otherwise I'll get out the needles again." she said sternly to Naruto who paled, nodding quickly, "Good, I'll be back later to check up on ya." she said as she headed for the door, slamming it shut behind her as she left.

The two children sat in complete silence for a long time after the old doctor had left, one to shy to talk and the other looking at her curiously, making her feeling uncomfortable, her lap suddenly being the most interesting thing in the world. After what felt like hours but could only have been minutes Naruto finally broke the silence, "Why did you help me?"

Hinata looked up in surprise, meeting Naruto's blue eyes which regard her curiously before turning back to her lap, her face hidden in shadows to hide the growing blush on her cheeks, "I...I w-wanted to help you like you did for me." she stuttered timidly, poking her index fingers together nervously.

The blonde rose an eyebrow in confusion at the young girl's statement, "Help you? When did I do tha...?" he said, leaning forward to look at her closely before his eyes widened in recognition. "Your that girl from the park with all those bullies!" he exclaimed, remembering the incident that had happened less than a month ago.

The young Hyuuga could only nod, "Y-yes... You helped me so I-I wanted to help you..." she said quietly, fidgeting under his piercing blue eyes. "I-I'm sorry I was too weak to help..." she begun sadly, freezing when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She looked up and her pupiless lavender eyes met Naruto's cerulean blues.

"Thank you." Naruto said smiling warmly at Hinata, not the fake smiles that covered half his face but a real smile. He removed his hand from her shoulder and held it out to her, "Name's Uzamaki Naruto and I'm going to be Hokage, dattebayo!" He said confidently, grinning from ear to ear.

Hinata smiled timidly at the infectious cheer the boy exuded, "H-Hyuuga H-Hinata... I-It's a pleasure to meet you N-Naruto-kun." she stuttered as she took the boy's hand who shocked her by flipping it palm down and planted a light kiss on the back of her hand.

"That's a very pretty name..." he said cheerful, his eyes closing at the scale of the grin on his face. A solid thump sounded, opening an eye to see the source he found a bright red Hinata passed out on her chair. "AH! Hinata-chan!" he exclaimed, checking her temperature and aggressively pressed the call button next to his bed when he's hand burned slightly on contact.

Outside the window, perched on a tree branch a man with long, spiky white hair, held back from his eyes by a horned forehead protector with the kanji for oil, chuckled lightly at the young blondes panic. He was dressed in a green short shirt kimono and matching trousers, mostly hiding the mesh armour underneath showing only at the ends of his sleeves and trousers. His red haori moved silently by an unseen breeze as he balanced on his wooden sandals as he tried to control his laughter at the scene playing out before him. "5 years old and already knocking woman out, I'm so proud." the strange man chuckled, as he saw Kureha rush into the room to inspect Hinata.

"If Kushina was here she'd kill you for teaching the boy that, Jiraiya." came an elderly voice from below him.

The white-haired man, now identified as Jiraiya looked down to see the elderly face of Sarutobi Hirusen, the reinstated Sandaime Hokage and Jiraiya's mentor staring up at him, a warm smile gracing his aged face. "Yeah she probably would, take it your here because of what happened with the Gaki as well?" he asked as he hopped off his perch to join Hiruzen below.

"Yes and to talk about some newcomers to the clan, a group of children that, if rumours are to be believed, are just as much trouble as Ace-kun and Sabo-kun." grumbled the elderly Kage as they walked toward the Oro Jackson, passing Kenji and a small boy with odd green hair and carrying two swords on his shoulder.

"At least they haven't teamed up with the gaki since that incident at the Genin exams last year, remember the fallout?"

Hiruzen shivered, "Don't remind me, it took me three weeks to go through the paperwork. How they managed to find that much tar and feathers is beyond me."

"Not to mention those flaming dog statues that kept falling from the sky." Jiraiya added, remembering the screams of the civilians caught in that nasty genjutsu. "I mean who the help thinks up a jutsu like that?"

"Sometimes I wonder if letting them join us was such a good idea."

"Are you kidding sensei? I mean with just old Whitebeard and Roger hanging around there isn't a thing stupid enough to attack us and with Tom and the purple haired brat of his fixing most damages they cause when they do get rowdy, it would have been stupid to have _not_ taken them in."

"True but the amount of paperwork that came with them is killing me." groaned the elderly Kage as they reached the council hall where the Senchous were waiting for them in their thrones. Two additional seats had been retrieved for the two ninja, both as elegant and beautifully crafted as the three thrones the captains sat upon.

"I'm glad you could make it on such short notice Hokage-sama, Ero-Sennin." Roger greeted them , his ever cheerful grin present on his tanned features.

Jiraiya grumbled at the nickname, swearing to Kami he would get Naruto for calling him it in front of the Senchou council of the Shikiingusu. He was a Sannin for crying out loud, a Kage level ninja that could level villages yet couldn't seem to squeeze any form of respect out of his blonde godson. "Well considering your message we couldn't really delay." he said, turning unusually serious as he looked at the three ex-pirates as he took his seat.

"Especially since we've waited for this for almost five years now." Hiruzen said slowly, taking off his Kage hat, looking at it thoughtfully, "It's one of the few reasons I'm still wearing this blasted thing."

"We understand Hiruzen-san, it mustn't have been easy for you these last few years what with being one of the few things between the boy and the civilian council." the giant Whitebeard said, his eyes regarding the old Kage with great sympathy and gratitude. "But now the brats are here we can at last start to give the boy a chance."

"What makes you so sure about these brats anyway Edward?" asked Jiraiya, his eyes narrowing slightly at the captains, "You barely told us anything about them and the task they have ahead of them just seems ridiculous."

"While that may be true and though I hardly know how strong they are Zeff here does." Roger said, indicating to the blonde viking looking chef next to him.

The blonde grumbled as he sat straighter in his seat, "Well their abilities aren't as well-known as other pirates in our world I do know some of the ridiculous things they did in the Grand Line." Zeff said, his gruff voice sounding more irritated than normal, "I suppose I should start from the bottom, first we have Tony Tony Chopper, a reindeer who ate the Hito-Hito fruit, giving him intelligent thought and a strange form that seems to be a tanuki with antlers. His abilities are mostly unknown to me but I know from the doctors here that he is quite intelligent and has as vast an understanding of non-jutsu medical practices, poisons and medicines as the doctors here at the tender age of 15." he said, noting the stunned look on the ninja's faces.

"Next we have Nami, Bell-meres adopted daughter and notorious thief, it's said that she had an unnatural ability to read the slightest change in the air and predict even the most random storms at least several hours in advance. Coupled with that a strange weapon that allows her to control the charge and pressure of the air around and she became a force of nature, summoning lightning storms and controlling mirages to hide herself in. Her current bounty sits at 16 million beri which equates to roughly 1.6 million ryo." Zeff continued, smirking slightly at the growing disbelief on the ninja's faces.

"The third lowest bounty of the crew was to a young slingshot wielding sniper by the name of Usopp though he is known to the world by the alias 'Sogeking' sitting at 30 million beri or 3 million ryo. He was supposed to have defended his crewmates from marine swordsman from the top of a tower two miles away with only an oversized slingshot which he used on his captains order to set fire to the World Government flag, officially declaring war on them.

"Next is a lanky man by the name of Humming Brook with a bounty of 33 million beri or 3.3 million ryo. He is adept at a unique fencing style that relies of speed to ridiculously efficient and delayed results. Now this brat is a strange one according to Rayleigh he was a walking talking skeleton when he met him that has a perchance for woman's panties..." Zeff said, a small perverted grin flashed across Jiraya's face for a split second before replaced with his best pokerface.

"The last of the minor bounties sitting at 44 million beri or 4.4 million ryo is Tom's apprentice Cutty Flam alias of Cyborg Franky and as his alias suggests was a living weapon, rumours being that he crumbled a giant iron crane with a blast of _air_ from one of his many weapons." Zeff finished, regarding the two men that sat with their jaws hanging loose with amusement.

"These were the weakest?" Hiruzen asked slowly, the gears in his head working overtime to process all this information.

Zeff nodded slowly, "Yes, the last four have bounties in excess of 70 million beri or 7 million ryo. The only one I can honestly say that I know the best is my ward Black Leg Sanji who now holds a bounty of 77 million beri or 7.7 million ryo and I will say without bias is probably was as strong as I am now in his late teens. His kicks were so strong that they could shatter stone and bending steel and if rumours are to be believed then he also had a technique that could melt iron with a single kick." he said with no small amount of pride, satisfied by the disbelief on the two ninjas faces he continued.

"Nico Olvia's daughter's bounty sits at a large 80 million beri or 8 million ryo for having knowledge of a forgotten language that shows that true history of our world which the government wants covered up and has the ability to sprout body parts on any surface, often using multiple hands to twist the body in such a way that the signals going to the brain, or something, get all messed upand knock her targets unconscious."

"As for the last two well the green haired brat you probably saw on the way here is Pirate Hunter Zoro, a bounty hunter turned pirate that currently holds a bounty of 120 million beri or 12 million ryo. He said to have defeated Daz Bones, a bounty hunter with a body made of steel, by _cutting _straight through his steel hard skin with a _single_ sword strike." he said, noting the ninjas were struggling to hide their shock. "Alongside that a marine reported that he began to access his special chakra nature in our world but the reports vary to much to say for certain the form it takes. Not to mention being the son of our own Roronoa Kenji."

"The last of these brats is their captain Monkey D. Luffy," said Whitebeard, taking over from the old chef due to having personally met the boy in their world. "And I can say without doubt is among one of the most dangerous men I have ever met." he said gravely, unconsciously reaching for the spot over his heart as he remembered the Paramount War. "His bounty at the time we left was a healthy 300 million beri or 30 million ryo to you. He single-handedly defeated Rob Lucci a Marine dog that was known for crushing armies of pirates to sate his need for battle and blood. Alongside that he defeated the ex-shichibukai Crocodile and hundreds of warships and marines with his _fists_ but the most dangerous ability he has is the same Roger and I share, Haoshoku Haki."

Silence filled the meeting as the ninja took in this new information, trying to imagine the power of that these children once had. Jiraiya broke the silence after several moments, "And they can do that as children?"

"Of course not, they were turned into children just like Ace, Iceburg, Nojiko and Yorkie were but like the old saying goes, it's easier to relearn an old trick than start a new." Roger answered, drawing out a small scroll from his captain's coat. "And we would like to offer a group of hand-picked students a chance to train alongside them." he said, handing the scroll to Hiruzen.

"For what reason?" The elderly Kage asked as he looked over the scroll, noting the names and prominent clans that some came from.

"Well as you know, we found it hard to grasp the nature of ninja techinques despite our strengths in other fields, so we thought it best to have children their own age with them to help them understand as they learn alongside them." Roger answered, resting his head on his fist lazily.

"And while they learn from them, the children also learn from you?" Hiruzen finished, looking over the plans again, "These are very bold plans and require a lot of preparation, we couldn't implement them for a few years..."

"That's perfectly fine, in fact I think it best that the brats get to spend time with some of the people they might be training with," Whitebeard said, his fellows captains and him already aware it was unreasonable to expect the plans to be able to be put into effect straight away. "And then depending on their decision will depend on who on the list is offered a chance to train with us."

"And Naruto?" Jiraiya asked, his voice taking on a worried tone.

"He gets a place no matter what, we've grown attached to the little brat and no doubt the brats and him will be as think as theives before the weeks out." Zeff said, already imagining the headaches ahead for them.

"Good and seeing how my spy network is as ready as it can be, I can stay more often to help the gaki. Make sure he has someone to actually look after him instead of seeing him every 6 months." Jiraiya said, startling Hiruzen at the speed he had set up, having expected him to be at it for at least another 5 years at least.

"How...?"

"Incentive." Roger answered, briefly showing the scroll that the Yondaime Hokage had given him the night he had died, causing the kage to sweatdrop. "And lots of it."

"It's settled then, the children will enter at the start of the new semester in a weeks time alongside the other children in the junior academy and when the new program is ready they and some of their fellow students will join your training program." Hiruzen said finally, "Now I simply pray they are better behaved then your son is." he said tiredly, looking at Roger who was grinning widely.

"The chances of that are about as likely as you finding a replacement Hokage soon, especially with our Arrival festival being tomorrow." Whitebeard snorted as a crash could be heard in the distance, followed by a roar of "LUFFY!" as a giggling black haired blur flew past the window with a blonde haired boy in a suit hot on his heels.

"I think I need a drink." Hiruzen said wearily.

"I think we all do." the three captains muttered as one.

* * *

* One Sword Style: 36 Screams of Purgatory

**A/N: And another chapter done. God this one was a bitch to write and turned out nothing like it planned it to. Hope you all are enjoying it and again review if you have time, i always enjoy feedback and constructive criticisms though i ask that you please not leave reviews that batch myself or the contents of the story just because of a pairing you dislike. Currently looking for someone to Beta this since the friend I usually have beta this is away till February, just drop me an PM if your interested. Still open to any ideas you guys have or pairing you want to see.**

**Ja Ne**


	4. Chapter 4:Council meeting and New Friend

**Chapter 3- Council meeting and New Friends**

**A/N: hey guys here's the next chapter, hope you all enjoy. Sorry for the slow pace of updates but again uni is keeping me busy, will probably update more often during the holidays. Thanks again for reading this and to everyone who reviewed, favorited or followed me or this fic. Dankie.**

**To michelleleighton: Glad your enjoying, sorry that updates are slow but uni is taking up a lot of my time. Will get at least one chapter done a month, more if i can.**

**To jonjames427: Will do man, again i will consider it if there is enough interest.**

**To Solar Vortex: Thanks for the reassurance, this is my first fic so want it to be good and getting a review like that just shoots you right down. Glad that you approve of my fic and hope you will continue to enjoy future chapters.**

**To ashds: Glad your enjoying, hope you continue to enjoy it.**

**To Blazing Ninja Dragon: Glad to hear your enjoying it so much and i will endeavor to update as often as i can.**

**To caring16: Baie dankie lass, first time i heard this being called epic though. Hope it continues to live up to expectations.**

******One Piece and Naruto are property of Eiichiro Oda and Masashi Kishimoto respectively, I merely play with their creations for my own amusement. Please support the official releases.**

* * *

"Normal speech"

'_Thoughts'_

"_Techniques/Jutsu_"

**"Demon/Boss summon speech"**

**'_Demon/Boss summon thoughts'_**

* * *

The following morning the Hokage and village council, shinobi and civilian alike, sat in the council chamber waiting with mixed degrees of impatience and apprehension for the Shīkingusu clan representative to arrive. It was no great secret that they were the reason the meeting had been called and both sides of the council were tense remembering every meeting which the Shikingusu were involved in ended badly for the civilians who sought control and in the shinobi either sweating in fear or trying to contain fits of laughter. The later happened in the last meeting when their head chef Zeff had appeared, bringing his ridiculously tall and surprisingly rigid chefs hat down upon Danzo and the civilians' head after they tried yet again to gain control of Naruto in the formers' case or demanded his head in the case of the later.

Of course the civilians were terrified of the clan and each were silently praying for the representative not to be one of the Taichous. They had long ago developed a healthy fear for the ex-pirates after being disarmed by their straightforward nature that seemed to hold no hidden agendas, schemes or plots and being knocked unconscious by Roger and Whitebread with little more than a stare and ridiculous killing intent.

However on this occasion their prays were answered but it seemed Kami had a cruel sense of humour for in strode not one but two of the Shikingusu. The first being Roronoa Kenji or Kenji of the Red Moon dressed a tight forest green t shirt, black cargo trousers, a blood red haramaki with a metal plate engraved with the Konoha emblem stitched on, his two swords tugged into the tight garment, and black combat boots. The second was a 5 year old child that seemed to be a miniature of the fearsome swordsman but had short green hair in place of Kenji's crimson. Mirrored uncaring scowl etched onto their faces that put a Nara's to shame. The boy though was dressed in a plain black t-shirt that clung to a surprisingly muscular chest, baggy black cargo trousers topped with a green haramaki, black combat boots, a black bandana tied to his left bicep and three golden bars dangled from his left ear.

Two sword were strung across the boy's back, the first was an unsettling shade of blood red so much like the one of his father with the same dark aura that whispered of blood and battle as Nidai Kitetsu while the second, a black blade with red circles lining the length of the sheath that seemed to carry a great weight upon it.

"Sorry we're late, we got lost on the way here." Kenji said evenly as he took his seat on the shinbi side of the council, the child standing next to him, grumbling about moving buildings or some such nonsense.

The Hokage nodded to Kenji and took a long draw from his pipe before continuing, "Now that we are all here we can get this meeting under way..."

"Forgive me Hokage-sama but why are you allowing a _boy_ to sit into an important council meeting?" asked Kato Kenshin, an middle aged, portly civilan, pointing to the boy next to Kenji.

"That is quite simple, he is directly linked to what needs to be discussed today." the Hokage said evenly, hiding his irritation at the interruption. "Now..." he said, turning his gaze to the shinobi council, settling on Kenji and his ward. "Kenji-san would you please inform the council as to wait transpired yesterday afternoon in training ground 57 on the outskirts of the village?" the Hokage asked politely.

"Of course Hokage-sama." Kenji said politely as he stood and walked to the end of the table with his ward, "As many of you know from various ANBU reports, yesterday evening the remains of around thirty man, woman and ninjas were found in a tight ring in the centre of the training ground." he said calmly, as he observed that several council members paled visibly from the memory of the photoes that were in the report they had been sent last night. "Officially, it is being said that they were attacked by a wild beast of unknown origin." Kenji said slowly, noting the nods he was getting from the council, "That of course is only partially true."

"Well what happened then Kenji-san?" asked Nara Shikaku, a heavily scared, lazy Jonin with his black hair done up so it looked like a pineapple and a small pointed goatee.

Kenji paused, making sure he had all their attention before inhaling deeply, "The truth is that yesterday afternoon young Uzamaki Naruto was beaten and chased across most of Konoha. Sadly this isn't an unusual occurance as it happens every year around this time despite all efforts to prevent it." He said evenly, noting with growing anger the sadistic smiles on some of the civilian councils faces, "However this year he, in his panic, ran past our compound and into training ground 52." Kenji said evenly, keeping the anger he felt at the looks of hope and glee on most of the civilian councils' faces. "Upon entering he was surrounded by a group of thirty men and women, shinobi and civilian alike. The boy, to exhausted for fleeing for his life simply collapsed waiting for the end and he would have died or the _other_ _thing_ breaking free to protect him." he said, glancing at Zoro who was examining the rooms occupants, "Before the mob could attack however a young Hyuuga girl ran through the crowd to protect the defenceless boy, I believe her name was Hinata."

Hyuuga Hiashi's usually emotionless mask slipped as his brow furrowed in concern, "Do tell what happened to my daughter Kenji-san since she didn't return home last night and our efforts to find her have been unsuccessful." he said calmly, the barest hint of worry in his voice and a famous death glare from his pale, pupiless eyes. "Tell us what happened next Kenji."

Kenji looked to the Hokage who nodded slowly, signalling him to continue, "The crowd tired to coax the girl away from Naruto who was barely hanging onto consciousness at this point as they prepared to attack. I had followed the group since they had passed the compound less than 20 minutes prior and prepared to intervene when they came." he said, glancing at the child who had shifted slightly as the other shinobi council members caught the look and were examining the boy closely. "As you all know our clan has only recently joined and fully become a part of village life but what you aren't aware of was that shortly after we settled several children in the clan went missing and for the past 4 years we have been searching relentlessly for them."

"Forgive me Kenji-san but I fail to see how this is relevant to the incident yesterday." Uchiha Fugaku asked, his voice filled with arrogance as his dark eyes, partially hidden by bangs of dark brown hair, focussed on the child for a moment before returning to the swordsman.

Kenji's jaw clenched as he glared at the prideful man but besides that hinted nothing of the hate he harboured for the head of the Uchiha clan, "It has everything to do with it Fugaku-_san_." he said calmly, turning to look at the child next to him, "Because they appeared in a brioght light around the two children. My son, Zoro here was among those that returned." he said placing a hand on the boy's shoulder as loud muttering to break out among the shinobi and fearful whispers from the civilians. "The mob then stupidly then threatened one of their number, a young boy name Chopper, the adopted son of Doctors Hiluluk and Kureha. My son drew his sword and would have killed them all if I had not intervened."

"How can you be so sure he would have succeeded? From the reports their were several Genin and low rank Chunin in the crowd." asked an elderly man with short black hair and wrapped in several layers of bandages over half his body with his right arm hidden in the folds of his robes, he was Shimura Danzō, the leader of the secret group of ANBU known as ROOT.

"I know he would have killed them because he is my son and he holds a blade almost as thristy for blood as Nidai Kitetsu upon my waist." he said and turned to the Zoro who nodded slowly, reaching back to grip the sword in the blood red sheath, drawing it only a tiny fraction before a small amount of potent killing intent filled the air. The shinobi council barely flinched at the violent aura the blade created but the civilian council all froze with the exception of Danzō whose eye widened and gained a hungry gleam. Zoro slid the sword back into it's sheath before looking to his father who simply nodded, smiling slightly at the directionally challenged boy.

"Such a powerful tool in the hands of a child is a dangerous thing." mused Danzō, eyeing the swords upon the child's back, "They should be in more appropriate hands, ones who use their power for the good of the vill..."

"No." Zoro said, gripping the hilt of the blade tightly, "I won against this cursed blade and will not let it be used by a greedy..." growled the boy, his knuckles whitening as he grip tightened. He stopped when he felt a large hand rest on his shoulder, looking up into his father's amused face.

"Enough Zoro-kun." he whispered gently to the boy, causing the boy to relax but continued to glare at Danzō.

"The matter of his swords are not for this council to decide as you should be well aware Danzō." Kenji said calmly, despite the rage he felt burning in the pit of his stomach, spreading like wildfire through his veins.

"Might I suggest we get back to the matter at hand?" a blonde haired man with pupiless green eyes suggested, getting a nod from a large, fat man with long spike red hair seated next to him and Shikaku.

"I agree with Inoichi," the fat man, Akimichi Chouza, said quickly, hoping to avoid a conflict. "You say that the boy wasn't responsible for the death's of the attackers then may I ask who was, Kenji-San?"

Kenji turned his gaze away from the old mummy to look at the shinobi council, "It's simple, I executed them each with precisely 36 cuts to their bodies." he said nonchalantly, causing the room to explode in cries of anger and outrage from the all the civilian council and some of the shinobi council.

"SILENCE!" boomed Hiruzen, filling the air with an intense killing intent, "Let him finish his report before you pass your judgement." Hiruzen said, his voice filled with authority and restrained irritation. "Please continue Kenji-san"

Kenji bowed his head politely, "Thank you Hokage-sama. My reasons for killing the mob are simply that they broke the law that the Hokage put into place 5 years ago to the day."

"Where is your proof of this swordsman?" called out a member of the civilian council, trying to use this opportunity to tarnish the Shikingusu's reputation.

"My son and his friends bore witness to the act."

"How do we know that the boy won't lie to protect you?" called another civilian, getting a chorus of agreement from the civilian council.

"Simply, I purpose that Yamanaka Inoichi read the truth from the boys mind, lest of course the council doubts him to." the swordsman said, completely silencing all protest from the civilians and shinobi alike.

The Hokage looked to the Yamanaka head clan, sat between his two friends Shikaku and Chouza, "Inoichi use the private room, I'm sure the boy would appreciate the privacy." he said, indicating to a small door to the side of the chamber.

Inoichi nodded and stood, walking over to Zoro, "Come with me please." he said gently to the child who turned to his father.

Kenji nodded slowly and Zoro looked back at Inoichi, locking eyes with the blonde who barely contained a gasp at the deep sadness and experience they held, something he never thought to see on a child. The boy turned and marched toward the door he thought the Hokage had indicated, entering it as the entire Shinobi council watched on in confusion, "Did he just walk in the opposite direction?" Inuzuka Tsume, the feral looking matron of the Inuzuka clan, asked as Kenji sighed in frustration.

The swordsman walked toward the door, opening it to see his son looking around in confusion at the cleaning materials surrounding him. "Why did the old man asked me to go into a cleaning closet?" asked Zoro, causing the entire room, including the usually emotionless Hiashi to sweat-drop.

Kenji ignored the boy's statement as he picked him up by his collar and carried the squirming child to the room on the opposite side of the room, ignoring the protests of the young boy. "Keep an eye on him Inoichi, knowing his luck if you turn away he'll find a way out the room and be halfway to Kumo by nightfall." Kenji warned the confused blonde who merely nodded and led the boy into the room, locking the door behind them.

The room was small and simple, with a single steel table and two padded seats in the middle of the cool tiled floor. Inoichi indicated for Zoro to sit as he took the seat nearest the door. "Now Zoro I'm going to ask you a few questions, you can choose whether or not to answer me and then I'm going to have a little look into your mind. Do you understand?" he asked in a gentle tone that he often took with the children of his clan.

"Save your questions, just get this over with so I can get back to training." The boy answered bluntly, fixing his dark, experienced eyes onto the blondes pupiless green.

Inoichi was slightly taken aback again by the eyes of a war veteran on the face of a child and the quick, blunt answer he received. "As you wish, be warned if your hiding anything I will know. If you want me to avoid anything then you have to tell me now." he said evenly.

"I have nothing to hide." the boy said gruffly, his face completely impassive as he stared at the older man.

The blonde nodded slowly and flew through a series of hand seals before placing his hand on Zoro's messy short green hair, both their eyes closed instantly.

**Inside Zoro's mind**

Inoichi opened his eyes to find him standing in a spacious dojo, lines of swords and pictures of what the blonde presumed were his nakama lining the white walls and ridiculously huge weights scattered across the floor. In the centre of the roon sat a single figure, a man in his late teens or early twenties with a tall muscular physique, made of slabs of solid, compact muscle.

His bare chest looked like it had been carved out of solid marble with a hundreds of tiny scars marring his sun-kissed skin barely noticeable compared to the gruesome and vivid scar that ran from left shoulder to his right hip. It seemed impossible that any ordinary man or ninja could have survived such a wound without a medical ninja nearby and even then this looked like it healed naturally. His black trousers covered legs were crossed, a green haramaki around his waist. His masculine face was calm beneath his short green hair as he stayed completely still save the gently rise and fall of his chest as he breathed.

"Kenji? Why is your hair green?" asked the confused blonde, having never seen a parent at the centre of anyone's mind, usually finding a brain or on rare cases like this an avatar of the mental state of the host in a room influenced by their thoughts and emotion state.

"No." answered a deep masculine voice from the figure as he opened his right eye, looking up so that Inoichi could see the bandages covering the figures left eye. "I'm not my father."

Inoichi took a step back in surprise, "Zoro?" he asked hesitantly, his _eyes_ widening when the figure nodded, "Why do you look like your father?"

"When you see my memories you'll understand." he said bluntly, indicating for the blonde to blonde to appraoch.

Inoichi hesitantly approached the green haired swordsman, placing his hand placing his hand on the man's head. His mind was assaulted by a blur of images, pain and blood.

_He saw flashes of men and women who had been defeated by Zoro, the image of the man in a mirror holding two swords while a third was gripped tightly between his teeth. The same man fighting a tall man in a long purple and black coat, wide brim hat and wielding a giant black sword as his piercing hawk like eyes watched Zoro calmly. A sudden intense pain pierced through the memories as the man swung his sword, slicing deeply into Zoro's waiting chest._

_The images that followed flowed quickly, only briefly showing a young orange haired woman pretending to stab him. Walking toward a giant gate next to a straw hat wearing raven haired teen in a red vest and blue shorts, a long nosed black haired teen wearing brown overhauls and a young blonde haired man in a black two piece suit and a blue shirt. A pink octupus man with six arms swinging his six swords in a complicated pattern at the green haired swordsman. A party spanning the entire town,laughing and drinking with the orange haired woman, long nose man, straw hat wearing boy and blonde man. Images of a caravel ship with a ram figurehead and a skull and cross bones wearing a straw hair on the sails. _

_The images became clearer as they turned to a sword shop as he threw a naked blade into the air as he help out his arm, a woman with blue hair and glasses gasped as the blade spun round his arm and sank almost up to the hilt into the hardwood floor. Images of the same woman as they fought in the rain, ending with her pinned to a wall, a sword stabbed into the wall inches from her face. A flash of something crossed the memory as Zoro realised he had her completely at his mercy but draw back sheathing his blades before leaving._

_The images that came next grew harder and harder to believe, the ship from earlier sailing up a mountain, a giant whale, a fight with hundreds of bounty hunters, a jungle with prehistoric creatures and two giant men, a winter island where they met a small tanuki like creature with antlers, a desert country, a man made of steel blades cut down by a single sword strike, a feast for his crew and a beautiful woman with long black hair and blue eyes joining his nakama._

_A riding a pillar of water into a ocean made of clouds, winged men and women on a cloud island, a forest of giant trees, ruins of a ancient temple, a winged man with a sword made of razor sharp ironlike clouds and a feast with a giant snake, his crew and the angel like people of the sky world._

_The images sooner moved from unbelievable to surreal as they showed a island port that could be likened to a fountain with the geysers of water at its centre, strange men wearing metal trousers and wearing strange goggles attacking, a strange man with a long square nose, his crew fighting these men at their home base and his long nosed nakama leaving. Fighting scores of workers with the back of his blades, cutting a chimney in half with a flick of his wrist, a giant wave crashing into the port town, riding a machine similar to the trains of the Land of Snow across a stormy sea, cutting a carriage in two with a double Iai attack, flying onto an island on the launched train and fighting toward a tower. A giant giraffe standing on two next came into focus as a malicious killing intent filled the memory before 9 blades came into view from his sides, the giraffe launched a great crescent wave of blue energy which was cut through by the nine blades before striking the deformed creature. _

_The scene changed suddenly to ones filled with regret and morose as the image of one of his katanas turned to rust on contact with a man dressed in a white shirt, blue trousers, black boots, a white captain's coat and a white face mask touched the blade. The clearest though was of the ramheaded caravel broken in two as the straw hat boy set it ablaze, a clear, feminine voice filled with care an a deep sadness filled the air, "I'm_ sorry..._" it spoke, causing the watch crew to stiffen and a deep feeling of loss and morose as the image focussed on the figure head which seemed to have tears flowing from the ram's eyes, "_I wanted to bring everyone just a little farther. I'm sorry. I wanted to always go on adventures together. But I.._."_

_Th straw hat boy interrupted the voice, "If Someone's got to apologize, it's us, Merry!" he shouted, tears running down his cheeks. I'm bad at steering so I ran you into icebergs! I ruined your sail too." he paused, sniffling as he wept, "Zoro and Snaji are idiots, so they broke lots of things! And Usopp tried to fix them, but he wasn't any good at it! If someone's gotta apologize..." he cried, his voice heavy till he couldn't speak for the tears._

"But I was happy._" the caring voice spoke gently, coming from the burning ship, "_You always treated me well... Domo Arigato._" It said as the fire grew fiercer, "_I... was always so happy! All because of you!"_ it exclaimed joyfuly as the fires consumed the burning ship._

_Only Zoro's eyes remained dry as the other wept, including the thick armed, speedo wearing blue haired man that wasn't even part of the crew. The straw hat teen threw back his head and screamed in despair. "MERRY!"_

_The images afterwards were impossibly fast, showing glimpses of men, women and walking corpses. A skeleton crying out as Zoro fought a decaying samurai, the same samurai set ablaze by blue flames as he threw the swordsman a black katana with red circles lining the sheath, battling a giant red decaying monster and the piercing sun light after hours of darkness. A extremely tall, wide man resembling a bear stood clearer than the rest with a giant spherical red paw hung in the air, the memories filled with such pain that in the real world Inoichi actually screamed in agony as Zoro thrust his arms inside. A strange spa island, a oddly coloured rainbow, an island filled with bubbles, a fat black haired man with a thick drop of snot hanging from his nose in a strange white suit with a bubble surrounding his head. The man shot twice as Zoro shot forward, drawing his blade to strike down the man when a pink haired girl tackled him covering him in tomato sauce, carrying a man to hospital, saving a... mermaid from a slave auction and fighting off military officers to escape with her. _

_The same bear like man came into focus as his palm with strange paw pads shot toward him in slow motion. Bowing before a noble looking man with short, spikey black hair whose amber eyes seem to look through the swordsman kneeling before him. The year of memories that followed were clouded with rage, agony and battle against strange apes making them impossible to read, a pink haired woman occasionally coming into focus as she tended his injuries and lastly a blinding blue light._

_The next memory saw the swordsman standing with child versions of his nakama, surrounded by a crowd of civilians and ninja. After an argument and talk with his nakama,__ a tiny creature resembling the tanuki from the now boy's memories tugging on his trousers._

_"Zoro, I'm scared." the creature said miserably, stunning the slack jawed mob._

_"Hey it's okay Chopper." said the green haired child, Zoro, his stern face softening as he picked up the small creature. He turned to the stunned mob, scowling angrily, "What the fuck are you looking at?" he growled, the crowd briefly getting the flash of a dark figure standing behind him._

_"Give us the Fox!" a woman called out, snapping the mob out of it's trance as they readied their weapons._

_"Give us you demon brat and that thing so we can purge the world of them and you can walk away." said the merchant in the silk kimono. "Just give them to us so we can do the right thing." he said, smiling condescending at the children._

_The scene changed to the same training ground but covered in bodies and blood, Kenji standing a few meters away, his katana dripping with blood._

Inoichi opened his eyes, finding himself back in the material plane, "What you saw must not leave this room save for the evidence proving my fathers innocence." spoke the man in child's body sitting opposite him.

The blonde could only nod, not quite believing half the things he had seen inside the boy's mind, "You have my word, Roronoa-kun." he said as he stood, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder as he led him out into the council chamber.

The faces of the members showed a mixture of concern, curiousity and in some cases fear, having heard the scream from Inoichi mere minutes earlier. "What happened Inoichi-san?" the Hokage asked, concerned as Kenji looked at his son, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

Inoichi looked to the Hokage, his face tired and covered in a film of sweat, "The boy had memories I would wish upon no enemy and felt pain to great for most men to endure." Inoichi said slowly, his eyes darting to the impassive green haired child standing next to his concerned father, "But I can truly say that he and the other children mean us no ill will and that Kenji-san is indeed being truthful about the charges against the victims of the attack, making them traitors to Konoha." the blonde spoke evenly, causing the civilian council to cry out in rage and anger.

A stupid councillor's shouted out, "It would have been better if they had killed the demon drat!" he cried out before a chorus of agreements came from the civilians. The room fell silent when an intense killing intent filled the room, drawing all eyes to the door where Jiriaya stood, his face a mask of cold fury.

The legendary sannin slowly marched forward, "Which one of you wants my godson dead?" he growled at the civilians, causing several to faint in their seats. "Don't be shy speak up." he said, his voice sickly sweet that match his smile.

"I didn't mean..." begun the civilian who had shouted out before he was interrupted as Jiraiya crossed the gap between them in an instant, a glowing spirally blue ball in his hand as he slammed it into the councilman. The man spun slowly as he was thrown from his seat and cracked the wall behind him with a sicken crunch as several ribs were shattered on impact.

The furious ninja turned to look at the council slowly, his face an cold and harsh, "If I hear anyone say another word against Uzamaki Naruto then they will not be as fortunate as him." he growled, receiving panicked nods from the civilians before turning to the Hokage, "The deed and keys to my apartment?" he asked calmly, his anger dissipated as he looked as his sensei.

"On my desk, would you please take young Zoro with you?" The Hokage said, indicating to the green haired boy next to Kenji, "What we are about to discuss is not for his ears yet."

Jiraiya simply nodded and led Zoro out but not before fixing the civilian council with a deathly glare and slammed the door behind them.

"Despite that interruption I suggest we move onto our next matter of business." advised Shikuka after a long silence.

"Agreed." the Hokage spoke, secretly filled with a sadistic joy at the beating that the civilian council had taken physically and politically by Jiraiya, "The Shikingusu clan have put forward a proposal for a new training course for academy students with volunteer jonin and clan members helping out with the training academy students to allow to blossom in fields that the academy is ill equip to handle such as kenjutsu, genjutsu, medical ninjutsu and chakra affinity training being just a few examples." the elderly Kage spoke, thankful that the head of education on the civilian council had been knocked unconscious by Jiraiya or else his would have recieved an earful. "These plans would be take place in the last two years of their academy training and will take a few years before a trial can be put in place."

"Why would the Shīkingusu, a clan known for heavily guarding their secrets and reluctants to take a team of genin put forward such a plan?" asked Hiashi, his voice and face perfectly emotionless. "Why the sudden change?"

"That is quite simple Hyuuga-san." Kenji said, having retaken his seat, "Our clan while renown for our physical strength have only recently been able to control our chakra and we wish for our children, my son included, to not have the same issues as we have. That is why we put this proposal forward."

"I sense that there is more to it then that." Hiashi said calmly, well adapt at reading other's body language and subtle voice changes.

"Indeed there is Hyuuga-san," Kenji replied truthfully, sitting straighter, "however they are not for the ears of non-shinobi or those of closed minds. If you wish I will discuss with those who want to know more after the meeting." Kenji said coolly, gaining a nod from the Hyuuga clan head.

"What will this course entail Hakge-sama?" asked Inoichi, silently glad for any change that would help return the quality of shinobi back to when it had only been the clans who became ninja since his own daughter would soon be starting her training.

"While the details are not set in stone as of yet the general purpose is to have potential jonin-senseis, jonins, chunin and clan members who specialise in a field which could bring out the hidden potential that the students have. For example Shīkingusu Koshiro and Kenji-san have both agreed to take time out from missions to instruct any student in the program with a passion or talent for kenjutsu." the Hokage explained, noting several eyes widening at the mention of the possibilty of having the two greatest kenjutsu masters in the village teaching the future ninja of the village. "However...there is a condition set to the trial batch of students." the Hokage warned.

"What might that be Hokage-sama?" Chouza asked

"The candidates will be chosen by the Shīkingusu and will include the recently found children." Kenji answered, drawing all eyes to his stoic form, "If this condition is not met then all members of my clan will retract our involvement."

"So your clan gets all the power in deciding who will become the next great ninjas of the villages?" growled Danzo, quickly realising the major swing in power that would take place with this new program.

"No, only the first and it will not be up to the Taichous or myself to decide, the decision will rest with people who will get to know the candidates that is all I can say on the matter lest attempts at trying to gain favour with said members takes place." Kenji replied evenly, not even flinching under the gazes of the rest of the council. "But if the program succeeds not only will we produce ninja that could potentially go straight to Chunin but we also will help teach them self discipline to train so that their rate of growth will increase drastically as well. The shinobis we train might be as powerful as an elite jonin before they turn 20 and possibly even one or two at sannin level before they turn 25."

The council was stunned at these bold claims, imagining the potential behind the program if it succeeds, "When would these plans be put in place?" asked Shikuka, his mind blazing through various scenarios of the potential of a generation of sannin level shinobi.

"In around 5 or 6 years time depending on the state of the village and Land of Fire." the Hokage answered this time, looking round the gathered council members, "Any other questions?" he asked, receiving silence in answer, "Then let us put it to a vote, all in favour of the proposed training program and all it entails raise your hands now." he said, causing all the shinobi council and surprisingly Danzō raised their hand along with his own making a majority vote. "All against?" he asked, noting only about half the civilian council dared raise their hands. "Then I hereby approve the plans and all they entail, now if there are no more items of business to be brought forward then I call this meeting adjourned." he siad, noting the silence that followed, "Dismissed."

The council members stood as the Hokage left through his private door, most likely heading to his office where the bane of all Kages waited, paperwork. Kenji stayed seated as Nara Shikuka, Akimichi Chouza, Yamanaka Inoichi, Inuzuka Tsume, Uchiha Fugaku, Hiashi Hyuuga and Aburame Shibi, a extremely spiky black haired man dress in a high collared coat that hid the lower half of his face and dark sunglasses that hid his eyes. "So what may I ask do you wish to hide from the civilians?" asked Tsume, smirking slightly at the stoic green haired man, who she enjoyed chasing and teasing whenever she could. "Or are you wanting some alone time with me?"

Kenji rolled his eyes, "No Inuzuka-san the reason is simply that it regards the youg boy Uzamaki.."

"Who is hated by the civilians. Why? Because they fear the beast sealed inside him." interrupted Shibi.

"Yes, the program allows Jiraiya and members of my clan experience with demonic charka to help to protect and nurture his growth."

"While you gain influence over the Jinchuurki." accused Fugaku, glaring at the swordsman.

"No Uchiha-_san_," Kenji said, saying the honorific with disgust, "That was never our intent, it was Jiraiya in fact who asked us long ago to look after the boy when he was gone and this is merely an extension to that promise. Now if you don't mind I sense my son has managed to lose Jiraiya at the hot springs where I believe your wives are currently enjoying themselves." he said, standing as the men vanished to find the legendary pervert, leaving him and Tsume alone. The swordsman quickly realised his mistake as he saw the look of glee on Tsume face, "Ah fuck." he cursed before running as fast as his legs could carry him.

Tsume only grinned, licking her lips, "I love a good hunt." she almost purred before giving chase to the usually fearless swordsman.

**Konoha Park, near Shikingusu compound**

Naruto lazily strolled through the sparsely populated park, the few adults nearby having already ushered any children near themaway from Naruto. The few adults that remained stared at him with with looks of hate and disgust.

The poor blonde could never understand why he was so hated and why they looked at him with such cold eyes. Well eveyone but Roger-ossan, his rowdy clan, Hokage-ji-san, the Ichirakus and Ero-Sennin.

A small yet genuine smile spread across the as he thought of how they always treated him as family. Often taking time from their busy to teach him, play with him, tell him stories, make sure he's eating right, comforting him when he;s sad and generally treated like a child his age should. The Shiikingusu compound had become like a second home to him, more so now he had been thrown out of the orphanage after the matron had decided he was to much trouble, though she let the other orphans off for worse than he had ever done. When Roger-ossan had heard of the incident he had personally walked into the orphanage and dragged the woman before the Hokage, forcing her to admit to the abuse she had done to Naruto, beating him for the tiniest of mistakes and forcing him into almost double the number of chores that the other orphans had to.

Of course no one had revealed the truth behind the incident to Naruto who was only aware that the woman had lost her job and the Hokage had decided to move him into a temporary apartment near the Hokage tower until the Hokage said otherwise. He had few visitors since then but everyday one of the children from the Shikingusu; Ace, Sabo, Kuina, Nojiko, Iceburg and Yorkie, paid him a visit to make sure he was okay. They all treated him like a little brother often letting him join in theirs games and protected him from anyone who would seek to hurt him, going so far as to hunt down the bullies that had beaten him up when he had stood up for Hinata less than a month ago.

Speaking of the Hyuuga heiress, he wondered what had happened to her yesterday at the infirmary that had caused her to faint like that. When he asked Dr Kureha about why she had fainted with a face as red as a tomato she as simply cackled and told him he's have to find the answer for himself and not to worry about it. Hinata hadn't woken before he had succumb to to the fatigue of running for his life after the adrenaline had drained from his body, flashes of soft warmth and orange filled his dreams like they always had since he could remember. When he had woken the next next morning she had gone, replaced with a bowl of steaming hot Ichiraku ramen and a full breakfast from the Baratie. When he had asked Doctor Hiluluk where she had gone when he came in to check on the boy, he had simply said that she was going to help some of the children that had appeared yesterday to find some clothes.

Naruto was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he failed to notice the rapidly growing head of black hair flying toward him till its owner cried out, "OUT THE WAY!" a boy's voice screamed, breaking through Naruto's trance just long enough to see the head collide with his chest, sending them both skipping across the soft grass and knocking the wind out of Naruto.

They came to a stop several metres from where he had been hit, both groaning before the boy who had flown into Naruto laughed loudly, "Let's do that again!" he exclaimed childishly, sitting upright with his fist in the air and a grin taking almost a third of his face.

Naruto took slightly longer to recover, sitting up and turned to shout at the energetic boy that had hit him but stopped short when he recognized the straw hat on his head and the scar under his left eye. "You're one of those guys from yesterday!" naruto exclaimed, up on his feet and pointing at the straw hat wearing child.

"Eh?" the boy said confused, looking around him still he turned and saw Naruto standing behind him. He squinted at the slightly taller boy and his face seemed to turn a slight pink as he thought, "Oh!" he finally exclaimed, at last recognizing Naruto, "Your that kid from yesterday!" he exclaimed happily, giving Naruto a grin that took up a third of his face. "What are you doing here?" he asked, still grinning a slight chuckle of "shishishishi." following his question.

"I was walking till you crashed into me!" Naruto yelled, glaring at the boy but found it hard to stay anger at the infection grin on the boy's face, his scowl quickly disappearing as a slight smile pulled at the corners of his mouth.

A woman nearby, a mother judging by the girl holding her hand was any indication, rushed over, "get away from that boy!" she called out to the straw hat wearing boy, "He's a freak and will hurt you if you get to close." she said as she reached the boy, taking his hand trying to pull him away from Naruto, giving Naruto a hate filled glare that wiped the small from his face and made his chest constrict.

The boy though had other ideas, turning up in confusion at the woman, "why do you say that?" he asked innocently, his smile replaced by a confused scowl.

"He's a demon, don't go near him, it's for your own good she warned," she said coldly, trying to pull him back as she turned to leave.

She made it only a few steps before she heard the boy call out as if from a distance, "Let go of me!" he called, his voice sounding dangerously cold. She turned and took a step back in shock at what she saw. The boy had not left the spot in which he had stood and the arm belonging to the arm she was holding had stretched out like elastic, his eyes staring blankly from the shadow cast by his hat.

The woman let good of his hand, his arm shooting and returned to his original length, staring in shock at the straw hat wearing boy for a long time, a familiar pressure filling the air around him. It was the same that surrounded the members of the Shikingusu and caused her to seat, "Come on Kaede, we're leaving." she finally managed before turning and leaving, dragging her protesting child with her.

Naruto stared at the straw hat where boy in shock, confusion and wonder, "Who are you? How'd you do that?"

The boy turned back to face Naruto and grinned the same infection grin as earlier, "My name is Monkey D. Luffy and i'm a rubberman!" he said proudly, hooking a finger under his cheek and pulled it out as far as his arm could reach before releasing his cheek, allowing it to snap back into place. "What about you? Why'd that old lady call you a demon? Are you related to Zoro?" Luffy asked quickly, grinning the entire time.

Naruto could only blink in confusion at the rubber boy's cheerful desposition and lack of concern or coldness toward him, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto and i have no idea why they call me that." he said slowly, waiting for the boy to recognise him or back away in fear but Luffy merely continued to smile warmly at the blonde, "And I don't know anyone called Zoro. Why?"

"Oh just that people back him call him a demon to, kind of weird really." Luffy began, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "I mean sure he has a few moves that have demon in them... or was it riceballs? I like riceballs but meats better... Hmmm i wonder where Sanji is?" Luffy voiced his unpredictable line of thought. "Hey Naruto! Know any places to eat round here?" he asked, apparently having completely forgotten the warning the woman had given him.

"Oi Luffy!" a girl's voice called, drawing both boys attention to a the group of children approaching them, one, a orange- haired girl dressed in a light blue t-shirt, denim shorts and sandals, waving at them.

Luffy grinned and waved back, "Nami!" the straw hat wearing child exclaimed cheerfully as the group stopped in front of them.

"Taichou." the girl next to Nami greeted with a warm smile. She was dressed in a black sundress and black knee high boots with her long lustrous black hair topped with a black cowboy hat. "Who is this?" she asked, turning her a calculating gaze to Naruto that made Naruto suddenly feel very small.

"That's Uzumaki Naruto, my mum says that I should stay away from him." said one of the girls with the pirate girls, a pink haired girl with an unusually large forehead. She was dressed in a long sleeved green top with a design of drifting yellow flowers along the hem along with cream capri pants and black sandals. "She's says he's a no good trouble maker and he'd hurt us if we get to close."

"T-t-that's n-not true S-Sakura." a familiar blue haired girl said timidly, poking her fingers together. "N-Naruto-kun is to g-g-goodhearted to h-hurt anyone."

"What makes you say that Hinata-san?" asked the blonde girl next to Sakura asked, dressed in a orange tank-top and black capri pants along with the same sandals that Hinata and Sakura wore.

Hinata quickly looked up, quickly turning ruby red when she saw all eyes on her, "W-well h-he ano..." she stuttered, suddenly feeling very self-conscious under the inspecting stares of the group.

Thankfully she was saved when Luffy declared, "Your mum's stupid." he said in a matter-of-fact tone, causing the pinkette to gape at the straw hat wearing boy as a tick mark formed on her large forehead. "Naruto isn't like that." he continued as he grinned broadly at Naruto, "Right Naruto?"

Naruto stuttered for a second, caught off guard by Luffy's non-judgmental nature, "R-Right!"

Nami shook her head in defeat while Robin merely chuckled at the entire situation. "Well if Luffy says he's alright then I suppose he's alright by us." Nami said, shaking her head in disappointment though a small smile graced her pretty features, "What do you think Robin?"

The black-haired girl chuckled lightly, "Fufufufu... I suppose your right Navigator-san..."

"Hold on!" Sakura interrupted loudly, "Why the hell are you listening to this idiot? Who is he anyway?"

"It's quite simple Sakura-san, he is our captain Monkey D. Luffy and self-proclaimed future Pirate King." Robin said, a warm smile slowly growing on her youthful features.

"No way!" Naruto exclaimed, his eyes widening at how ludicrously impossibility of his goal "Your going to replace Roger-ossan?"

"Hai!" Luffy said proudly, his giant grin back in full force, "What about you?"

The grin that spread across Naruto's face rivaled Luffy's own, "I'm going to be Hokage, dattebayo!" he proclaimed loudly, causing a small shiver to pass down Nami and Robin's spines as you watched the near identical expressions on Naruto and Luffy's faces.

* * *

**Hokage Office, Hokage Tower**

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the man known throughout the Elemental Nations as the Professor and Shinobi no Kami, felt a shiver run down his spine as he paused in his efforts to conquer the mountain of paperwork on his desk. He looked at the towers of paper and thought he heard them laughing at him, taunting him, "I suddenly feel as if something monstrous that will cause me much pain in the near future." he mumbled to himself as he contemplated, not for the first time to use a fire jutsu to burn the paperwork surrounding him just so he could have a day off.

* * *

**Konoha Park, near Shikingusu compound**

"Why do I have a feeling that we're going to regret coming here?" asked Nami, rubbing her temples to stave off the headache that she was sure was about to form.

"GET AWAY FROM ME BITCH!" a man's voice cried desperately as a tall, crimson haired blur shot past them. Turning the girls saw the retreating from of Roronoa Kenji just as another blur shot past, a woman with a mane of long, spikey brown hair dressed in a form fitting black jumpsuit and green flak jacket.

Nami could only grumble as she turned to look back at Luffy, finding him and Naruto gone. "Oh Kami help me." she grumbled miserably before screams sounded from nearby and three older boys shot out of a nearby wood, scratching themselves uncontrollably.

A familiar laughter of "Shishishishi" sounded from the forest along with one she could only presume was their captain's newly found accomplice. "Why did I agree to this?" Nami muttered miserably before turning and retreating from where chaos was no doubt soon to happen. The other girls wisely following her lead.

* * *

**Private training ground, Uchiha compound**

The Uchiha compound, home to one of the most prestigious and noble clans in Konoha, sat near the fringes of Konoha, not far from their rivals the Hyuuga and the newest clan in Konoha, the Shikingusu. The nearby forests housing private training grounds that often saw at least one or two of the renowned clans members working tirelessly to unlock their clan's legendary Dojutsu, the Sharingan, or pushing themselves to new heights of power. It was in one of these training grounds that a steady 'thunk' of shuriken hitting wood could be heard as a young Uchiha, no older than 5, worked tirelessly at perfecting his aim in an effort to impress his older brother.

The boy readied three shuriken in each hand before throwing them with practice ease, a series of six resounding 'thunks' could be heard as the throwing stars embedded themselves into the wood, each striking just outside the six small targets aligned vertically along the post. The boy gritted his teeth in annoyance at his lack of improvement as he surveyed the other five posted in the clearing he was training in, seeing the exact same spread on each post.

"You know, getting angry will make you worse." came a voice from his right, startling him as he spun round to look at the intruder. Much to his surprise instead of a member of his clan he saw a boy his age with mint-green hair dressed in a plain black t-shirt, baggy black cargo trousers topped with a green haramaki, black combat boots, a black bandana tied to his left bicep and three golden bars dangled from his left ear. Two dai-katana were strapped to his back that seemed to heavy for a child his age to wield, "You need to relax and calm yourself." The boy said, sagely, unstrapping the swords from his back as he sat down, leaning them against his shoulder as he watched the Uchiha child.

"Who are you? How did you get in here? This is private property of the Uchiha clan!" the young Uchiha asked, his face heating up at the newcomers suggestion that he couldn't control his emotions.

"Uchiha eh? Never heard of them before and I walked, isn't it obvious?" the boy asked as he took one of the kunai that had been left by a previous ninja nearby. He threw the blade up twice, testing it's weight and balance, "As for my name, it's Roronoa Zoro, remember it." he said before throwing it in a powerful, yet fluid flick of his wrist. A dull 'thunk' filled the quiet clearing as the Uchiha stared on in disbelief. The kunai had not only hit the top target dead centre but it had sunk deep into the wood till only the ring remained visible.

"H-How?" the Uchiha stammered, having only seen his brother Itachi do better than the green haired boy, now leaning back against the rock, closing his eyes.

"Just relax and take a deep breath before throwing."

The young Uchiha, sighing heavily, took out 6 more shuriken and breathed in slowly, feeling his body relax. He looked at the targets ahead of him and flicked his swung his arms out, releasing the shuriken. Again 6 dulls 'thunks' filled the air, the young Uchiha hesitantly looked up, finding all the shuriken were not just in targets but one was a bulls-eye. A small smirk passed across the boy's features as he turned to Zoro, finding him in exactly the same position as before, "Sasuke."

"Hmmm?" Zoro hummed curiously as he opened his heavily scarred left eye to look at the Uchiha, "What was that?"

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said evenly, smiling at the green-haired boy, "Where are you from Roronoa Zoro?"

Zoro was quiet for a long time, staring off into space as if he hadn't heard Sasuke and the young Uchiha was about to ask again when he spoke, "I come from a land far from here in the Strongest Sea, " Zoro said, his face unreadable as he turned his eye back onto Sasuke, "But I presume that isn't what you meant? I am from the Shikingusu clan and was on my way there when this place moved in the way."

Sasuke blinked in confusion at the green-haired boy's words, his father had always warned him that the Shikingusu were nothing but trouble yet this boy had seemed so calm and collected unlike his clan-mates and had helped him with no promise of reward or hesitation. His origins also intrigued the young Uchiha, curious as to where this 'Strongest Sea' was and where the boy had trained to done what he had done with the kunai. On the other hand Sasuke was completely bewildered as to how Zoro could believe that an entire training ground could have moved instead of him merely getting lost. the young Uchiha decided to push those thoughts to the side and instead asked the next question on his mind. "How come I've never seen you before then?"

"Because we arrived yesterday, my tou-san found us." he said, tensing slightly before turning his gaze to the forest to his right, "Speaking of whom."

Sasuke frowned in confusion before a crash sounded from the forest Zoro was staring into followed by something akin to a snarl. The young Uchiha's eyes widened when a familiar swordsman with crimson hair shot out of the treeline. The grabbed Zoro by the scruff of his neck and swung him onto his shoulder in a single movement as he passed, barely giving the boy time to grab his swords before a feral looking woman with a mane of long spiky hair with the face tattoos of an Inzuka appearing a split second after him. The trio of father, son and Inzuka disappeared barely a second later, leaving Sasuke standing bewildered, unsure of what he had just seen pass by him.

While Zoro clutched his swords tightly as he watched their pursuer from over his father's shoulder with an expression of sheer boredom, used to these things happening to his father in his young, "You know if kaa-san shows up then your going to be in a lot of trouble." he said in a matter-of-fact tone, a small smirk tugging at his lips.

"HEY! It's not my fault that crazy woman keep finding me!" his father barked, sounding barely winded despite sprinting for his life, "How can she blame me for this?"

"That excuse didn't work the last time you tried it."

Kenji shivered, remembering the incident well and silently sighed in relief when he remembered that she was still in the Grand Line. He had enough to worry about between, his clan-mates, his directionally challenged son and crazy woman chasing him for sport. "Just shut up and keep an eye on the crazy woman chasing us!" he barked at his son as he made a mad dash for the Shikingusu on the other side of the village.

Zoro merely sighed and watched the feral woman chasing them, speaking up every few minutes to warn his father when she was getting to close for comfort or the occasional glare as he was forced to duck to avoid being hit in the face by overhanging branch.

It took the father son pair less than 15 minutes to cross the length of Konoha to the safety of their clan compound, the crazy woman skidding to a halt just outside the perimeter gateway, growling angrily, "I'll get you tonight Kenji!" she warned, a predatory grin spreading across her face, eyeing her prey before turning and strutting away, making sure to swing her hips as she did.

A perverted giggle drew both swordsman attention to the blond boy that had been passing by, now lying in a growing puddle of blood streaming from his nose with a perverted grin plastered to his face. "A real woman... real woman..." he chanted over and over again, his right eye rolling back into his head beneath a curly brow as his face became paler from the lose of blood.

Zoro sighed in exasperation as his father looked at him sympathetically, "How did you make it to the Red Line with _him_ on your crew?"

The green haired boy merely shook his head as he bent down to grab the back of the unconscious blondes shirt, "I honestly don't have a clue." he grumbled as he dragged Sanji toward the infirmary.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it, another chapter for your reading pleasure. I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit of a down grade in standard to the last but haven't been able to find a beta for this chapter. I _really _would appreciate if anyone would beta for me for the next couple of months as my previous beta reader is away to Korea. **

**Again all suggestion are welcome, couples, story, character placement or anything else you may want to see happen. Just PM me any ideas and I will do my best to see that they are done.**

**Ja Ne**


End file.
